cambio de cuerpo
by ely the hedgehog
Summary: un pequeño accidente, basta para darle un enorme giro a las vidas de sonic y shadow, pues estos ahora tendran que finjir ser el otro, aunque obviamente arruinaran muchisimas cosas de la vida personal del otro. aprenderan que no es tan facil estar en los zapatos del otro, aprendiendo de sus errores claramente, mejorara la relacion entre estos dos "amienenmigos" o empeorara?
1. Chapter 1

**hola! ya hace mucho tenia esta historia planeada pero jamas tenia tiempo para escribirla y no tenia idea de como es que empezaria exactamente, tenia planeado que tuviera algo que ver con las esmeraldas caos pero seria muy comun en este tema, asi que a ultimo momento se me ocurrio esto**

**bien, como siempre digo, sonic y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de SEGA, ok, ahora si, disfruten!**

* * *

Un dia sonic y shadow se encontraban corriendo, haciendo una carrera entre ellos

Sonic: jajaja! Jamas me alcanzaras! Demasiado lento!

Shadow: en serio que a veces siento pena por ti…

Sonic: diras, por TI! Al creerte capaz de ganarme

Shadow: no me creo capaz, se que soy capaz, tu eres el que se cree ya que eres tu quien me retas todo el tiempo!

Sonic: jaja! Y que?! De igual forma siempre gano!

Shadow: no siempre…- dijo mientras aceleraba mas y mas, ambos iban parejos hasta que delante habían vías de un tren y el tren estaba empezando a pasar por lo que ambos tuvieron que frenar y asi concluir su carrera

Shadow: bueno…hoy es tu dia de suerte, no tendre que humillarte de nuevo al perecer…pero no por siempre

Sonic: si aja claro…

Shadow: pfff…para ti todo es tan fácil…

Sonic: eso dices tu! Quien solo pasa hechado en los arboles o caminando por allí!

Shadow: tu me reclamas a mi por estar hechado!? Eres TU quien siempre esta descansando y despreocupándote de todo! Para ti todo es tan fácil!

Sonic: si claro! Salvar al mundo todos los días en TAN fácil!

Shadow: tu mismo lo dices cada dia

Sonic: si claro, si tan solo supieras…

Shadow: hmph! Ni que me interesara saber que es lo que se siente…

Ambos seguían caminando sin darse cuento que habían llegado a un lugar muy apartado de lo demás, era mas un campo grande, se veria hermoso de no ser por que el cielo se veia oscuro y el viento anunciaba una tormenta, en el peor de los casos eléctrica

Sonic: wow…no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos venido a este lugar…mejor nos vamos, el clima se esta poniendo feo

Shadow: …

Sonic: ¿shadow?

Shadow: tu no me vas a decir que hacer…

Sonic: oh vamos shadow! Deja tu orgullo a un lado por un momento y preocupate por ti siquiera un segundo! Vámonos!

Shadow: no

Sonic: que nos vayamos…!

Shadow: no!

Sonic: QUE TE MUEVAS, JODER!

Shadow: ES QUE NO PUEDO, MALDICION!

Sonic: como que no puedes!?

Shadow: mis pies estan aderidos al suelo o algo asi…

Sonic: que..?

Sonic miro los pies de shadow y se fijo que sus patines estaban sobre algo asqueroso que se veia como el lodo pero mas pegajoso

Sonic: IIIAAAAGH! QUE ES ESO!?

Shadow: Y YO QUE VOY A SABER! AYUDAME ESTUPIDO FAKER!- le dijo mientras estiraba ambos brazos para que Sonic lo jalara

Sonic: agggh! De acuerdo, solo no me insultes! – dijo mientras le agarraba los brazos, en eso, el viento se hacia aun mas fuerte y pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer mojándolos solo un poco

Shadow: aagh! Perfecto! – dijo sarcásticamente al sentir las gotas cayendo sobre el- Mas fuerte faker!

Sonic: que no ves que eso intento!?- le dijo jalándolo, Sonic vio que era una tormenta eléctrica, muchos rayos se veian pero no tocaban suelo, habían truenos y las gotas caian duramente sobre ellos

Shadow: PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTO QUE NI CON EL AGUA SE ABLANDA!?

Sonic: VES QUE TENGO ALGUNA JODIDA IDEA!? COMO SI ME AGRADARA ESTAR AQUÍ TOMANDOTE LOS BRAZOS SOBRE UNA TORMENTA ELECTRICA INFERNAL!

Shadow: AAAAGHHH! – grito completamente enojado a punto de estallar de la furia, de repente shadow y Sonic sintieron algo, algo realmente fuerte, y es que algo había atraído un rayo hacia ellos y los golpeo completamente lanzándolos lejos de ahí, luego de ese rayo, la lluvia empezó a cesar

….

Sonic: ….aaaah…mi cabezaaa…. – dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza, veia un poco borroso pero su vista empezaba a aclararse un poco – me duele un poco…PERO QUE!?- dijo viendo sus manos, tenia guantes blancos muy diferentes a los que usa normalmente, estos tenían unos aros dorados, a parte de que su brazo era negro y tenia una ligera línea roja, empezó a asustarse poco a poco hasta que casi se le sale el corazón al ver su cuerpo frente a el, estaba frente a el en el suelo con el seño fruncido

Sonic: e-estoy…muerto…? – se dijo sin entender bien hasta que vio que empezaba a moverse poco a poco, vio como abria los ojos lentamente, y ahora sus ojos no eran del mismo verde que tenia siempre, ahora tenia un ligero verde oscuro con una conbinacion de rojo, pero no tanto, vio que su cuerpo solo se tocaba la cabeza hasta que quedo viendo hacia donde etaba el, con los ojos bien abiertos y totalmente sorprendido pero asustado a la vez.

Sonic: q-que…?- dijo hasta que escucho un grito que provenia de su cuerpo, reconocio la voz al instante, era la voz de shadow

Shadow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! POR QUE ME ESTOY VIENDO!

Sonic: QUE!?- y corrió hacia una laguna que estaba cerca y vio su reflejo…pero ese no era el, ese era shadow, shadow hizo lo mismo, y se quedo viendo

Shadow: …

Sonic: QUE A PASADO!?

Shadow: no se exactamente como paso…pero si se que…tu y yo…hemos cambiado de cuerpos…

Sonic: QUE!? AAAAHHH!

Shadow: cállate imbécil! – dijo desde el cuerpo de Sonic, este se cayo- bien…no se como…pero ahora estoy en tu cuerpo y tu en el mio…y ahora que lo veo…mis ojos…osea los que tienes ahora, se ven distintos…

Sonic: como se ven!? – dijo desde el cuerpo de shadow

Shadow: rojo y verde

Sonic: los tuyos se ven asi también

Exactamente, era asi, ambos tenían los ojos exactamente iguales

Sonic: ah…y que haremos…?

Shadow: no lo se, eres tu el que sabe ahora…

Sonic: si pero estas en mi cuerpo! Es difícil para mi!

Shadow: si si si…AH!

Sonic: que!?

Shadow: ESTAS EN MI CUERPO!

Sonic: NOO!- sarcasmo

Shadow: SIGNIFICA QUE TENGO TUS PODERES Y TU LOS MIOS!

Sonic: OH NO! –ambos empiezan a probar y tenían razón, ambos tenían los poderes del otro

Sonic y shadow: NOOOOOOOO!

Shadow: AAH!

Sonic: hey calma! Que aun puedes hacer algunas cosas!

Shadow: SI PERO YA NO PODRE HACER CAOS CONTROL!

Sonic: …

Shadow: …

Sonic: -mirada picara con voz profunda- pero yo si…

Shadow: DAME MI ESMERALDA!

Sonic: NO! ES MIA!

Shadow: CLARO QUE NO! ES MIA Y LO SABES!

Sonic: PERO COMO HARE CAOS CONTROL!?

Shadow: YO QUE SE, ES TU PROBLEMA!

Sonic: NUESTRO problema imbécil!

Shadow: A QUIEN LE DICES IMBECIL!?

Sonic: A TI! NO ES OBVIO!?

Shadow: pues te acabas de llamar imbécil porque como sabras, ESTAS EN MI CUERPO IDIOTA!

Sonic: AH! TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO!

Y asi estuvieron discutiendo toda la tarde

* * *

_**bien! aqui el primer cap de esta historia, diganme si les gusta, en serio me ayudaria saber que tengo razones para escribirla, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, me motiva cada vez mas**_

_**dejen reviews!**_


	2. cambio de posicion

**bien, aqui esta el segundo cap, espero les guste.**

**sonic no me pertenece, le pertenece a SEGA, elise the hedgehog (no la princesa del juego) si me pertenece, en fin, disfruten!**

* * *

Shadow: DEJA DE QUEJARTE ANIMAL!

Sonic: DEJA DE LLAMARNOS ASI! Como me dijistes, me insultas a mi, TE insultas a ti mismo!

Shadow: YA! Escucha! Debemos seguir con nuestras vidas de una u otra forma…- aprieta los dientes y los puños- ….y por mas que me meloste…debes ser yo…- dijo mostrando su obvio enojo

Sonic: jajaja! Si claro! Y tu fingirás ser yo, ya te quiero ver…

Shadow: (se le queda viendo)

Sonic: oh no…! No creas que tratare de ser tu! No ire a trabajar a GUN! Me moriré de aburrimiento! Aparte que no quiero soportar a eggman!

Shadow: pues yo no quisiera dejarte a manos de mi hermana en el mismo lugar sabiendo que son pareja! (a los que no han leído mis antiguas historias, shadow y amy son como hermanos y viven juntos, pero NO se aman ni nada asi, ambos tienen pareja) –sonic en el cuerpo de shadow se sonroja con una fuerte imagen en mente- DEPRADADO PERVERTIDO! – le dijo lanzándose contra el y golpeándose entre si, minutos despues terminaron la pelea ya que los dos terminaron cansados

Sonic: bien…pedazo de animal…no tocare a amy…porque aparte de que no seria capaz…estoy en tu cuerpo…(susurro) y tengo que aprender que se siente vivir con ella…

Shadow: QUE DIJISTES ANIMAL!?

Sonic: QUE QUIERO APRENDER QUE SE SIENTE VIVIR CON ELLA!

Shadow: ash! Bien, dime, que cosas haces o yo que se para fingir ser tu…

Sonic: bien…no se exactamente ue decir…normalmente descanso…

Shadow: (susurro pero que Sonic escucha) y al rato dice que es mentira…

Sonic: (ignorando su comentario) y si escuchas problemas, corre y ayuda, ah! Además que todas las mañanas salgo a correr

Shadow: y amy?

Sonic: debes saberlo, vives con ella, no te cuenta sobre mi?

Shadow: no

Sonic: (con la mano en el pecho y tono dolido, obviamente, fingido) y dice que me ama…

Shadow: cállate faker! Ya maduro con mi ayuda claro, solo me habla de ti cuando la cagas con ella, dándome mas razones para asesinarte

Sonic: pero no lo haces por que asi te odiaría! Eh, eh EH!- dijo apuntándolo con sus dedos al pecho de shadow fastidiándolo- sabia que me amabas! -. Dijo con una gran sonrisa, cosa que se veia rara, ya que estaba en el cuerpo de shadow

Shadow: ya en serio! Quiero a amy, pero jamas la querre de esa forma! Y si intenta besarme o algo!?

Sonic: QUE NI SE TE OCURRA ANIMAL!

Shadow: QUE TE DIGO QUE NO LA QUIERO ASI!

Sonic: YA! Si intenta hacer algo asi, simplemente tomale el rostro y dale un beso en la mejilla o algo asi…PERO NADA MAS!

Shadow: si si si

Sonic: te lo digo porque eres su "hermano"- dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra- y me imagino que ya lo has hecho

Shadow: de acuerdo

Sonic: tampoco seas tan aburrido con ella! Que empezara a sospechar!

Shadow: aja, y los otros?

Sonic: oh si! Bueno, si tails te pide ayuda con algo, hazlo, si knuckles o rouge pelean, separalos pero no con fuerza, trata de llevarte bien con knuckles, con rouge me imagino como te has de llevar, asi que trata de sonreir un poco, con elise me llevo bien, no hay problemas, una simple amiga y ya, no te hagas el pinche romántico con ella que me lo arruinaras con amy!

Shadow: de acuerdo, tu agenda no es tan difícil, me tomare unas vacasiones- dijo en tono burlon a lo que Sonic gruño- al parecer por fin trabajaras de verdad

Sonic: no me obligaras a ir a GUN o si?

Shadow: obvio que si

Sonic: ÑAAAA!- dijo con tono peresozo, cosa que se veia muy graciosa, ya que era en el cuerpo de shadow

Shadow: presta atención! Cuando eggman te diga que hagas algo, solo obedece, claro que cuando sean cosas muy estúpidas podras solamente marcharte y ya, trata de no pelear con el, y creeme, no esta tramando nada malo por el momento asi que no tienes por que preocuparte, con rouge puedes comportarte indiferente y ya, trata de no parecer muy feliz que me arruinaras por completo…

Sonic: ok!- dijo con los ojos cerrados expresando felicidad y emoción

Shadow: y trata de evitar eso!

Sonic: ok!- dijo de la misma forma, haciendo que shadow solo entrecerrara los ojos – ahora, a ver, muéstrame una gran sonrisota!- dijo muy feliz haciendo que shadow entrecerrara aun mas los ojos – oh vamos! Como me ve el mundo!?

Shadow: como a un idiota?

Sonic: cállate que asi te verán ahora entonces! Y no, como alguien feliz y despreocupado, asi que cuando alguien te diga algo bueno, simplemente alza el pulgar y guiña un ojo con una sonrisa, sexymente igual que yo! – dijo haciendo lo mismo en el cuerpo de shadow, cosa que se veia aun mas rara

Shadow: si si si, ahora tu, trata de copiar mi seño

Sonic: cual? El de un emo antisocial? Asi? – dijo entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos, el comentario fastidio mucho a shadow, pero, técnicamente, el seño le salio perfecto

Shadow: no soy emo animal! Y si, asi esta bien! – dijo con una vena en la frente apunto de explotar

Sonic: ahora tu! Cópiame! – dijo haciendo su clásico movimiento de afirmación

Shadow: uff! Ash…- dijo mientras alzaba el pulgar pero con el rostro igual, ojos entrecerrados y nada de sonrisa

Sonic: oh vamos! Yo lo hice bien! Por que tu no!?

Shadow: es que me cae mal sonreir solo por asi!

Sonic: anda! Hazlo! O me mostrare como el ser mas feliz del universo en tu cuerpo!

Shadow: agggh! Ok! – dijo mientras hacia el seño como Sonic, incluso guiño el ojo, le salio bien, no perfecto, pero convincente

Sonic: mmm…esta bien, me convence ^-^ - dijo muy feliz

Shadow: oh por cierto, lo olvidaba, si intentas cualquier cosa con elise, te asesino

Sonic: tranquilo amigo, que no hare nada, pero si intenta hacer algo?

Shadow: no hara nada, solo es si lo insita o viceversa

Sonic: para ser los seres perfectos…apestan como pareja…

Shadow: TU NO SABES NADA!

Sonic: si si si…bien, ya es tarde, creo que debemos marcharnos ahora…por cierto, cuanto tiempo seguiras viviendo con amy? – dijo en un tono que claramente se notaba con celos

Shadow: no lo se…pero no falta mucho, pienso mudarme con elise

Sonic: oh, ok! ^^ …oh por cierto! Olvide decirte que vivo con tails jejeje…asi que…como gente? Entiendes?

Shadow: solo lárgate animal! Recuerda que mañana debes irte a GUN, no faltes o te asesino…Y MANOS FUERA DE ROSE O ELISE!

Sonic: QUE EN TU CUERPO JAMAS!

Shadow: ok, ah por cierto, pasa en casa de cream, que iras a recoger a amy y a elise

Sonic: porque siempre te lo pide a ti y no a mi…?

Shadow: porque es mi hermana menor y debo protegerla, es mas, vamos juntos que quiero ver que tal te comportas…de todas formas son nuestras novias…

Sonic: ok…aun asi, siento que la cagamos con todo esto…

Shadow: es obvio que si faker…

Y se dirigieron a la casa de cream

* * *

**hola! aqui el segundo capitulo de mi cuarta historia! espero les guste! para subir los capitulos de mis historias, ya que escribo dos al mismo tiempo, sera un dia una y el siguiente el otro capitulo, mañana subire el de tu tambien puedes amar y pasado mañana sera este, y asi ire hasta terminar, espero les guste ^^**

**dejen reviews!**


	3. en casa de mi hermana

**holis! como estan? espero que bien, aqui esta el tercer cap de mi historia, asi que espero y les guste**

**sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA, elise (no la princesa) me pertenece, ahora si, disfruten!**

* * *

Decidieron correr para asi probar la forma en que lo harán por ese tiempo, pues como saben, shadow patina y Sonic corre, ahora será al revés, al fin llegaron sin hacer mucho ruido a casa de cream y hablaron un poco antes de tocar a la puerta

Sonic: ufff…shadow…PATINAR ES MUY DIFICIL!

Shadow: solo si no estas acostumbrado, es igual a patinar normal, con la diferencia de que patinas en el aire…nunca lo has hecho?

Sonic: no…para que? Si tengo mis piernas

Shadow: no, ahora yo las tengo, acostúmbrate, y si rasguñas mis patines, moriras…de acuerdo?

Sonic: aja…y a ti no se te hace difícil?

Shadow: no, es como correr totalmente normal, y estoy acostumbrado ya que patino a esa velocidad, ya me acostumbre

Sonic: aja si…criatura perfecta…- dijo con sarcasmo

Shadow: aja, ahora, pórtate como la gente, osea como yo, PORQUE DEBES HACERLO!

Sonic: si si si don perfeccion…

Shadow: cállate animal!

Sonic: que no me llames asi!

Shadow: y que si lo hago!?

Sonic: deja de llamarte de esa forma!

Shadow: que haras!? Gritarme lo mismo!? No me lastima como a ti!

Sonic: que te calles te dije!

Por el ruido que se escuchaba hasta dentro, salen a la puerta para ver que pasaba, hasta que escucharon a "Sonic" decir esto:

Shadow: TU! Me dices a MI! la primera forma de vida perfecta, QUE ME CALLE!? QUIERO VER QUE ME OBLIGUES!

Sonic: CALLATE ANIMAL!

Amy: ammm…chicos? – ambos voltean a verlos con los ojos como platos y la pupila muy pequeña (como en todo anime al asustarse) -Sonic…como es eso que eres la forma de vida perfecta?

Sonic: ahhh…pues veras amy…yo…

Cream: señor shadow…perdone…pero le han hablado al señor Sonic…no a usted…- dijo timida, a lo que los chicos se dan cuenta que si le preguntan a uno, el otro debe contestar, eso traerá claros problema -oh! Si…lo siento…continua…- dijo Sonic mirando a shadow, este aclaro la voz para que no suene tan grave como lo es normalmente – amm…como quieren que nos llevemos mejor…- dijo con la voz muy distorcionada y demasiado aguda- hemos decidido hacer un…ejercicio de confianza! Y…finhimos ser…el otro…- dijo con nerviosismo en su voz…

Amy: oh! De acuerdo, pues, shadow…ya nos vamos? – dijo dirigiéndose a "shadow" –ammm…si…- dijo un tanto sonrojado este

Amy: bien, un placer verte Sonic- dijo acercándosele a shadow para darle un beso en los labios, shadow se alarmo al igual que Sonic, pero este solo le tomo el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Sonic se despreocupo un poco…pero no tanto…

Amy: oh…bien – dijo feliz, shadow solo suspiro…- buenas noches elise, cream, Sonic- dijo y empezó a caminar con "shadow", caminaron tranquilamente, shadow normalmente iria con las manos en la espalda y con los ojos cerrados, ya que se sabia el camino de memoria, pero este shadow, iba con la mirada al piso un tanto pensativo, amy lo noto

Amy: y bien…shadow, esta vez te toca cocinar! – dijo con una sonrisa, este lo miro extrañado –eh?- fue lo que dijo Sonic, - que tu cocinas hoy…no lo recuerdas? un dia cocino yo…el otro tu…ayer lo hice yo asi que hoy te toca – dijo con una sonrisa

Sonic: oh, de acuerdo…

Amy: que te pasa?

Sonic: a que te refieres?

Amy: te encanta cocinar…normalmente me empezarías a preguntar que receta quiero que prepares, tu lo haces muy bien- Sonic abrió los ojos como platos, shadow…cocinando?! Tenia unos deseos enormes de estallar en risa, pero por su propio bien…no lo hizo Sonic: oh…lo siento, estoy pensativo hoy…

Amy: si, ya lo note…en que piensas?

Sonic: mmm…yo…tal vez, te cuente otro dia…

Amy: …oh…- dijo preocupada

Sonic: que?

Amy: tu jamas me ocultas algo...si yo pregunto que pasa…tu me respondes de una vez sin pena ni miedo…es muy grave? –_demasiado!_ Pensó Sonic…

Sonic: algo...

Amy: oh, entonces no te preocupes, cuando quieras, allí estare

Sonic: gracias…- no tenia idea de que su relación fuera asi…en serio son como hermanos…le a de tener mas confianza a amy que a elise…- bien…que quieres que cocine?

Amy: oh no…si estas asi será mejor que descanses, yo cocino hoy, y no importa cuanto insistas porque lo hare!

Sonic: bien…- amy lo abrazo y Sonic se sorprendio

Amy: _descuida hermanito…todo estará bien…tu me proteges siempre…yo lo hare esta vez…_- lo dijo en un tono cantado, Sonic se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de la fuerte hermandad que existe entre "su enemigo" y su novia

Al llegar a la casa Sonic se sorprendio mucho, pues habían muchísimos cuadros, no en forma ecxesiva, sino como en la de una casa normal, de sus amigos, la mayoría eran de shadow y ella, en muchos sitios diferentes como en el parque, en ferias e incluso conciertos, claro que habían millones de cuadros de ella en sus citas con Sonic, vio una donde amy se encontraba justo en medio de shadow y el

Amy: si quieres ve a tu cuarto, te avisare en cuanto este lista la cena…eso si, cocinaras dos días seguidos…- dijo lo ultimo casi como una amenaza

Sonic: jaja…esta bien… Subio al segundo piso de la casa, donde en el pasillo habían cuadros también, vio una puerta medio abierta, era el cuarto de amy, no pudo evitar entrar por la curiosidad, se asomo con cuidado para luego meterse completamente, vio que era un cuarto normal, con paredes rosa claro y blancas, tenia pocos cuadros, algunos con Sonic y otros con shadow, había un cuadro grande con todos sus amigos en grupo, sonrio al verlo, se acerco a la cama, esta era una cama muy grande, para ser exactos, una matrimonial (sin malas intenciones, claro) con cobijas rosas y blancas y un cubrecama grueso de un rosa fuerte, se sento y sintió que esta era muy comoda, suave, las almohadas rellenas de plumas muy blandas, las sintió por un olor…si…olian al cabello de amy…se enamoro por un momento con los ojos cerrados y respirando el olor que emanaban estas…se sonrojo un poco y esbozo una sonrisa, luego, vio la mesita de noche de amy, tenia una lámpara con forma de media luna de un color celeste con detalles azules, sonrio, pues fue el el que le obsequio la lámpara, el tiene una igual en su mesa de noche, solo que con la forma de un sol dorado, si la lámpara de luna se pone frente a la del sol, ambas encienden automáticamente lanzando una luz especial, en la misma mesahabian dos cosas mas, una era un cuadro de ella con shadow y Sonic, no la misma que estaba en la primera planta, en esta, amy esta abrazando a Sonic por la espalda mientras el la sostiene por las piernas y shadow esta tocándole el cabello a amy con una sonrisa relajada y ojos entrecerrados, mientras los otros estaban contentos, ella en la foto, aparece con dos colitas que le caen por los hombros, pues ella ahora tiene el pelo un tanto largo, lo que la hacia ver aun mas tierna, puso el cuadro en la mesita (porque lo había tomado) y luego vio un pequeño broche, este era una rosa negra de cristal con algunos petalos rojos y otros negros…con pequeñísimas perlas blancas en el centro y un gancho para abrocharlo lo contemplo por un momento, le recordó a shadow por los colores, luego vio el collar que forma la mitad de un corazon(los mismos que salen en mi fic "que es el amor?"), se toco el cuello y vio que no lo traía, asi que recordó que shadow lo carga en ese momento porque esta en su cuerpo, se enojo un poco por eso, pero no le importo al rato, luego volvió a tomar con su otra mano el broche y los vio, que tienen de especial estos dos artefactos?

sonic: Ya se lo que significa el collar, pero…el broche?

* * *

**bien...se que es algo corto...pero estoy con poco tiempo, asi que espero que les haya gustado**

**dejen reviews!**


	4. aprendiendo del otro parte 1

_**bien, hoy subi un cap de la historia de shadow y elise y aqui esta el cap de este, como lo subi mas temprano que de costumbre, TAL VEZ, suba otro cap hoy, pero no se.**_

_**en fin, sonic y sus amigos no me pertenecen, son de SEGA, eie si es mia, ahora si, disfruten!**_

* * *

Shadow iba caminando en el cuerpo de Sonic hacia la casa de tails_ "rayos, olvide que hoy debia cocinar…temo que Sonic haya incendiado la casa…mmm…ire a verlos rápidamente a ver que tal lo lleva_" y asi empezó a correr hacia SU casa, al llegar, dudaba si debia tocar la puerta o no, asi que se asomo por la ventana de la cocina, encontró a amy cocinando la comida favorita, el ya sabia que era para el, se sintió mal porque amy tendría que cocinar de nuevo esa noche, se enojo al no ver a Sonic, dio la vuelta hacia la ventana de la sala, y estaba sola, asi que decidio trepar para ver el segundo piso, shadow era muy bueno trepando, pero en el cuerpo de Sonic era un asco, le faltaba ejercicio y maldijo a Sonic por ello

Entro por una ventana grande y empezó a caminar por el pasillo que el ya conocía perfectamente, vio la puerta del cuarto de amy abierta y se puso rojo de la ira, corrió hacia el cuarto de su hermana y allí estaba el, tenia en sus manos el broche que el le obsequio a amy cuando ella estaba en coma, nadie mas aparte de el o amy podía tocarlo, corrió hacia el y se lo arrebato

Sonic: hey!

Shadow: que haces en el cuarto de rose?!

Sonic: solamente estoy conociendo…wow…lo diento amigo…ahora se que si puedo confiar en ti despues de todo con amy…se comporta conmigo como si en vedad fueramos hermanos!

Shadow: asi es faker, o que creías? Que nos amábamos en secreto!? – dijo con sarcasmo y molestia en su voz

Sonic:_ -si…- _claro que no! Oye, que es ese broche?

Shadow: nada, ahora baja con amy…

Sonic: anda! Dime! Si le pregunto a amy empezara a sospechar! Tu no me has explicado absolutamente nada de nada! No sabia que amy y tu se turnaban! No me dijistes que se contaban todo! Ahora empieza a creer que ya no la quieres!

shadow: pedazo de animal! Arreglaras esto! Escuchastes!

Sonic: si no te preocupes! Solo dime, por favor que es ese broche!?

Shadow: (suspiro) ah…existen tres broches, este, me representa, si amy lo tiene significa que siempre me tendrá con ella, yo tengo otro, es igual solo que con una flor distinta y es color rosa, ese representa a amy, yo lo tengo, lo que significa que siempre estará conmigo, y hay otro, que yo ya tenia, es color celeste y era de maria, cuando mi casa se incendio pensé que la había perdido para siempre..pero amy lo rescato, y allí nacio nuestra hermandad…

Sonic: wow…no tenia idea…y ese quien lo tiene…?

Shadow: Yo lo tengo, y con autorización de amy, pienso dárselo a elise, pues ella también conocio a maria y la extraña muchísimo, asi que la tendrá de esa forma…

Sonic: wow…amigo..lo siento tanto…no lo volveré a tocar…

Shadow: esta bien, solo no los arruines ni los estes tocando mucho, el de maria esta en mi habitación dentro de una caja de cristal en lo alto de mi armario, cuídalo si?

Sonic: de acuerdo…

Shadow: ahora..hay algo que quieras recordarme?

Sonic: oh, si, tienes puesto un collar de la mitad de un corazón, se lo di a amy, aquí esta la otra mitad…podrias dármelo? Me acostumbre a apretar el dije cuando estoy nervioso..jeje…- dijo un tanto avergonzado

Shadow: oh claro, ten – y se lo da – y si amy se da cuenta que no lo traigo?

Sonic: nunca se fija en eso…tratare de que no se vea cuando me lo ponga, en fin –se lo pone – vete a casa de tails que te matara si no llegas, solamente salúdalo de manera despreocupada y si te pregunta porque llegas tarde di que vinistes a dejar a amy a casa, no parezcas tan nervioso porque puede sospechar…cena junto a el y luego puedes hacer lo que quieras, no se, ver televisión, salir a correr sin llegar tarde, o ve a dormir antes, es lo que hago

Shadow: de acuerdo, ah! Y antes te dire, amy esta cocinando mi comida favorita, asi que te la comes aunque no te guste porque la haras sentir mal si no lo haces y me joderas mi relación con ella! DE ACUERDO!?

Sonic: de acuerdo…- dijo con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza

Shadow: mañana tendras que cocinar, asi que no incendies la casa, de acuerdo!?

Sonic: si…esta bien…

Shadow: ten, aquí hay una lista de cosas que te podrían ser útiles, mi agenda y otras cosas…

Sonic: de acuerdo…creo, que mañana te dare algo asi…

Shadow: bien, recuerda, no me lo arruines o te mato!

Sonic: si si si...

Shadow: mjm…

Y salio por la ventana, sonic puso el broche en la mesita y luego bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina, al llegar amy lo recibió con una sonrisa

Amy: hola! Ya te sientes mejor? – dijo con la sonrisa que lo hace sonrojar cada vez, pero como ahora ES shadow, tuvo que contenerlo

Sonic: eh, si, gracias

Amy: ten, aquí esta tu cena – le dijo poniendo su plato frente a el, Sonic se conmovio al ver la consideración de amy y dio una sonrisa muy alegre con los ojos conmovidos

Sonic: oh amy, no debistes…

Amy: no te preocupes, me encanta hacerlo hermanito! Siempre me das esa sonrisa que tienes ahora – exclamo, Sonic se sorprendio, shadow siempre sonríe asi? Ahora si que sabia demasiado

Sonic: jeje…esta bien, mañana cocinare para ti – dijo feliz, ella solo sonrio y se sento frente a el a comer, Sonic vio su cena, era un platito con fruta rebanada, con miel encima y avena, a un lado había una taza con café con leche, amy tenia exactamente lo mismo, solo que tenia de otras frutas diferentes y una taza con leche nada mas. –_demasiado sano para lo que acostumbro a comer_- Pensó, pero decidio probarlo, le gusto mucho, demasiado, se puso a comer con una gran sonrisa y tomaba de su café con leche, amy dio una pequeña risita por eso

Amy: jaja, sabia que te gustaría! puse tu fruta favorita!- dijo con una sonrisa tierna y los ojos cerrados, Sonic recordó que shadow dijo que hacia la cena favorita de el _–si que come sano-_ pensó

Sonic: jaja, pues ya me conoces, es mi cena favorita! – dijo con su nada típico de shadow, pulgar en alto y ojo guiñado, amy se extraño

Amy: eh? – dijo, Sonic recordó que ahora era shadow, y rápidamente bajo su pulgar y su cara

Amy: wow shadow…tanto estuviste con Sonic en ese ejercicio de confianza? Jaja –dijo un poco burlona – hasta le haces igual a el! Jajaja –dijo riendo

Sonic: emmm..si, jeje…se me quedo…bueno, me encanta la cena, gracias…

Amy: de nada- dijo mientras lo miraba y sonreía y ambos, siguieron cenando

* * *

_**bien, como dije, hoy mismo subiria el cap de aquella historia un cap de esta, asi que aqui esta! espero les haya gustado! el proximo capitulo tratara sobre shadow en la vida de sonic, va a estar tan..nah, ya lo veran xD jeje, bueno, espero les guste y lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_**gracias por leer, dejen reviews!**_


	5. revelacion

_**bien, e aqui otro cap, uff! me duele el estomago! acabo de comer y me arrepiento totalmente!**_

_**asi que lo que shadow siente en este cap...es un sentimiento mutuo...**_

_**shadow: ni hablar... ¬¬**_

_**en fin, sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA, elise me pertenece, ahora si, disfruten!**_

* * *

Shadow iba caminando nuevamente hacia casa de tails, se asqueaba con solo pensar que tendría que comportarse como Sonic, pero no tenia de otra, Sonic le dio algunas indicasiones, pero no le dijo todo y el lo sabia muy bien, asi que sabia que durante todo ese tiempo aprendería de Sonic como el aprendio de shadow. Llego a la casa de tails, esta era grande sin contar el taller, pero tampoco una mansión, aunque si muy acogedora y bien construida, toco la puerta y escucho un _"ya voy!"_ de tails, espero como 10 segundos para que tails lo atendiera, este al ver a "Sonic" hizo una cara enojada y frustrada

Tails: porque tardaste tanto!? Me empezaba a preocupar! – le grito cabreado

Shadow: lo siento…es que pase dejando a amy junto a son..shadow en su casa - dijo con un tono no tan frio y su voz al estilo de Sonic

Tails: mmm…esta bien, pasa, ya cenaste?

Shadow: no… Tails noto que "Sonic" estaba algo decaído e incluso triste, por lo que se preocupo – te ocurre algo?- pregunto poniéndole la mano en el hombro de este, este solo lo miro de reojo

Shadow: no, no te peocupes

Tails: seguro? Te conozco Sonic, por esa mirada, se que te ocurre algo. No me diras que es? –pregunto lo ultimo en tono triste, shadow lo noto

Shadow: jajaja, no amigo, esta todo bien!- dijo en el tono de Sonic haciendo su típica pose, le salio perfecta – es solo que…-dijo poniéndose normal de nuevo –discutí con amy, pero ya paso todo eso –mintio, pero le salio como si fuese real

Tails: oh, pero ya lo arreglaron?

Shadow: si, todo esta bien – volvió a subir el pulgar para volver a arreglarse

Tails: genial! Mira, hice tu cena favorita! Siéntate –le dijo feliz, este se sento con una sonrisa de lado y tails puso un plato frente a el, mas bien, una olla! Estaba que rebalsaba de chili dogs! ,tails se sirvió dos y le dejo el puñado para el, shadow solo miro "su cena" con los ojos en blanco , la boca abierta pero no tanto y con una gotita de sudor estilo anime

Shadow: …ah…ah… Tails: provecho! –dijo mientras le daba una mordida a su chili dog

Shadow: _*que acaso este faker no conoce la palabra "sano" o "saludable" con razón es que me costaba trepar! Este come como un animal!*_ pensó viendo lo que tenia frente a el

Tails: que pasa? Porque no empiezas? Los hice exactamente como te gustan, incluso le puse la salsa de carne que te encanta- pregunto tails confundido

Shadow: iag!- murmuro pero tails lo escucho

Tails: que extraño, a este paso ya fueras por la mitad…-shadow volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y empujo un poco la olla con sus manos en señal de negación

Shadow: no se me apetece…- dijo en tono asqueado al conocer el lado "animal" de Sonic tails abrió la boca a mas no poder con las pupilas pequeñas

Tails: QUE!?-grito y shadow dio un pequeño brinco en el asiento pues tails había golpeado la mesa –QUIEN ERES TU!?- le dijo con ojos medio enojados, pues el era un genio y conocía a sonic como a la palma de su mano y ESE NO era Sonic

Shadow: …ah…- tails formo un tipo de arma en su mano y la apunto a shadow -QUIEN –ERES –TU!?- le volvió a gritar enojado

Shadow: yo…- dijo sin saber que responder, tails al ver esto bajo el arma y puso una cara serena

Tails: bien. –fue lo único que dijo y camino hacia al taller, shadow estuvo sentado allí durante ese tiempo analizando lo que estaba pasando, despues de unos dos minutos, tails regreso con un control que tenia una pequeña antenita en sus manos, apretó un botón y lo escaneo completamente, shadow solo se mantuvo quieto, de repente, tails puso una cara sorprendida y luego bajo el control y lo puso sobre la mesa, luego se sento en la mesa con una mirada serena y se puso muy firme con ambas manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa

Tails: bien shadow, dime, como paso? –dijo con mucha tranquilidad y naturalidad, este puso un rostro sorprendido, no sabia que hacer, pero si sabia que tails era un completo genio, y en menos de cinco minutos, ya lo había descubierto Le conto absolutamente todo sin omitir ningún detalle, shadow se llevaba muy bien con tails, siempre se contaban de todo, recordó cuando el le ayudo para superar lo de cosmo y sabia muy bien que tails es alguien de mucha confianza, solo rogaba porque Sonic no se lo haya dicho a rose, le costaba admitirlo, pero hasta a el le da miedo ese martillo. Al terminar tails se sorprendio muchísimo, pero si le creyó.

Tails: wow…impresionante...-dijo para luego estallar en carcajadas –JAJAJAJA! TU! SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, FINGIENDO SER SONIC! JAJAJAJA! CON RAZON TE DESCUBRI TAN RAPIDO! JAJAJAJA! – dijo, shadow se puso rojo de ira y apretó sus puños

Shadow: uhh…CALLATE MILES!- le dijo muy rojo pero este siguió hasta que se calmo un poco

Tails: bien…jaja…entonces, Sonic esta en tu cuerpo en casa de amy en este momento? –le dijo con una sonrisa, este solo asintió –no te preocupes amigo, no le dire a nadie, es mas, tratare de ayudarlos, vere si puedo construir una maquina que los devuelva a la normalidad o algo asi

Shadow: (sonrio con los ojos entrecerrados) mjm, gracias miles, me alegra que no tendre que fingir ser el faker por lo menos aquí

Tails: jaja, esta bien amigo, y dime tails, si me estas diciendo miles no solo sospecharan, sino que también se vera demasiado extraño –dijo mientras le sonreía, este le devolvió la sonrisa –muy bien, ahora, que quieres cenar? Por lo que veo no comes asi jeje…- dijo mirando la olla

Shadow: IAG! En serio come asi!? Como es que no esta tan gordo?! Dijo mirándose el cuerpo

Tails: a de ser porque siempre esta corriendo Shadow: aun asu, le falta ejercicio –dijo tocándose el cuerpo

Tails: jaja, esta bien, y que es lo que comes con amy? Por lo que veo ambos no comen cosas asi seguido

Shadow: claro que si, pero no tanto, o al menos no a estos extremos, como cosas como estas cuando salgo con elise a alguna cita pero también comemos saludable

Tails: oh esta bien, y que es lo que cenas con amy o elise normalmente?

Shadow: ah…ambas preparan mi cena favorita siempre! Ah…cuanto las quiero…-dijo con una sonrisa de lado, tails rio imaginando a shadow decir eso pero en su propio cuerpo, no en el de Sonic

Tails: y que es?

Shadow: hay rastro de fruta en esta casa?

Tails: por supuesto, Sonic tal vez no las come muy seguido, pero yo si! –dijo sacando un tazón lleno de fruta fresca

Shadow: genial, déjame, yo la preparare…- dijo tomando el tazón, a tails le parecio muy raro ver a "Sonic" cortando fruta, no es algo que se ve todos los días, no evito tomar una foto sin que shadow se diera cuenta y rio por lo bajo, empezó a guardar los chili dogs para no desperdiciarlos y luego tomo una manzana y la mordio, shadow al terminar de preparar su cena (la misma que Sonic comio) se preparo un poco de café y le agrego un poco de leche, se sento en la mesa y tails lo quedo viendo

Tails: wow…es tan extraño verte comer algo tan saludable! Seria fantástico que Sonic comiera de esa forma y no en la que come en realidad Shadow: pues tendrá que empezar a acostumbrarse porque si quiere permanecer con rose fingiendo ser yo, tendrá que comer de esta forma

Tails: jaja, seria genial! –dijo sentándose frente a el mientras comia la manzana – y…Sonic tendrá que trabajar por ti, eh? –pregunto divertido, shadow asintió y el rio un poco –jajaja…me imagino a Sonic con un arma, espero y no se mate en el intento –comento muy divertido, shadow también rio –y no te preocupa que se quede con amy? Digo, ellos son pareja…

Shadow: ya lo amenaze –dijo comiendo una cucharada de fruta con avena –si le toca un solo pelo me dare cuenta de inmediato –dijo para tomar un poco de café con leche

Tails: wow, jajaja, en serio ustedes dos me impresionan, y muchísimo, si que la quieres no?

Shadow: si, y lo sabes, como hermana y nada mas, jamas podría verla de otra forma…

Tails: eso lo se muy bien…- dijo y vio que shadow termino de comer, quiso tomar los platos de shadow pero este lo detuvo, se levanto con los platos y se dispuso a lavarlos, taisl se le acerco

Tails: anda, yo lo hare, puedes irte ya si quieres – le dijo pero shadow se negó

Shadow: si lo haces tu siempre, entonces date un descanso de Sonic, yo me dare un descanso de todo, de G.U.N, eggman y todo lo demás, lo único que me preocupa es elise, pero se que tarde otemprano lo sabra –dijo mientras lavaba, tails se sorpendio –soy tu huésped, quiero estar bien, y no me molesta para nada, no te preocupes, es mas, estoy encantado, ve y descansa

Tails: ah…si…gracias…-dijo sorprendido –amm, tu habitación esta arriba y es la que tiene una puerta azul

Shadow: de acuerdo, descansa –dijo mientras lavaba

Tails: descansa…shadow…-dijo aun mas sorprendido, pero decidio que le haría caso, al menos unos días vivirá con alguien que no come chatarra obsesivamente y es amable en el sentido de ser asi de considerado, se fue hacia su habitación y se durmió. Shadow al terminar de lavar puso los platos en su lugar y luego fue hacia donde tails le dijo que era su cuarto, al entrar vio que era una habitación normal, con paredes azules no tan fuerte y con algún cuadro o posters sobre cosas de velocidad y cosas asi, se sento en su cama y vio en la mesita de noche una lámpara de luz en forma de sol brillante, la encendio y se fijo que era de la lámpara que amy le había contado, que amy tiene una y que Sonic otra, esta debe ser, se acostó y en la misma mesa había un cuadro de amy sonriendo con una nota debajo que decía :

_"te amo, sonikku!"_

el aun pensaba que el no se merecia a alguien como ella, pero era decisión de ella y nadie mas, vio la foto y le dio un beso a lo que seria la frente de amy en la foto_ "descansa rose"_ dijo para luego poner la foto en su lugar y luego, se durmió, ese dia había sido realmente agotador y merecia descansar.

* * *

_**bien gente, lo subi tarde lo se, pero igual, espero que les haya gustado! escribi este cap despues de cenar, y creanme! que de tan llena que siento que voy a explotar en este momento! TT^TT**_

_**es por eso que cuando shadow dice: IAG! siento lo mismo, agg, muchos chili dogs en este momento me hacen sentir un vertigo en el estomago ¬¬'**_

_**en fin, espero que les gustado, dejen reviews!**_


	6. mala primera impresion

_**hola a todos! lamento no haber subido nada ayer, es que no estuve en casa, pero en fin, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero que ustedes disfruten!**_

_**en fin, sonic y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de SEGA, ahora si, disfruten!**_

* * *

Era un dia nuevo, eran alrededor de las 7:45 am y Sonic se encontraba dormido en la habitación de shadow, estaba totalmente tranquilo y dormia como roca hasta escuchar a amy gritarle

Amy: AAH! SHADOW!

Sonic: (se levanta de golpe) AH! QUE? QUE PASA!?- grito abriendo los ojos viendo a amy en un pijama muy lindo…oh bueno, asi la veia Sonic

Amy: shadow que haces!? Es tarde ya! Crei que ya habias despertado! –grito acercándose a el y tirándolo de la suave y calientita cama hacia el duro y frio suelo –despierta! Debes trabajar! –grito viéndolo en el suelo

Sonic: ah…si si…-dijo con toda la flojera del mundo, amy solo lo vio extrañada

Amy: apurate, te preparare el desayuno, bañate rápido, te esperare abajo

Sonic: si…- dijo viéndola salir del cuarto, no espero mas e hizo lo que le dijeron, se baño (cosa incomoda ya que estaba en el cuerpo de shadow) se puso sus propulsores, y cuando estaba a punto de salir del cuarto, recordó la pagina que le dejo shadow y se sento en la cama a leerla

_ Levántate a las 6:00 am y te preparas para ir a G.U.N, no llegues tarde o te mato, debes llegar a las 8:00 am exactas, debes levantarte dos horas antes por que debes desayunar algo saludable, amy te preparara el desayuno, siempre lo hace, tu prepararas el almuerzo y si no sabes cocinar lleva comida. Debes ejercitar antes de comer, por lo menos ir a correr o levantar pesas, pero como eres un debilucho bueno para nada, creo que con correr bastara… _

Sonic: JODER! SON LAS 7:50 AM! Y AUN NO DESAYUNO NI EJERCITO! –grito paranoico, salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo y paso de largo a amy dejando una ráfaga de viento sin antes gritar "YA VUELVO!" corrió hacia un campo que estaba cerca y dio unas 10 vueltas en menos de dos minutos, luego regreso a casa muy cansado, amy se sorprendio mucho

Amy: shadow! Se que te levantastes tarde, pero no podias dejar pasar el ejercicio solo por hoy? Debes comer! –le grito poniéndole un plato con tres hotcakes bien hechos con miel de abeja sobre ellos y una rebanadita de mantequilla sobre ellos y un jugo de naranja fresco al lado del plato.

Amy: come, pero no apresurado, es tarde lo se pero puedes llegar en un minuto, asi que come. –sonic se sento frente a amy que tenia la misma comida, los probo y estaban exquisitos! No dudo en que amy era una muy buena cocinera! La miro y le dio una gran sonrisa, ella le devolvió el gesto. Mientras comían empezaba a ver como le agradaba la forma en que comia shadow, era comida muy saludable y buena, y no tenia para nada un sabor malo! Le encantaba, amy lo miro y le pregunto

Amy: es raro que te hayas levantado tarde…que te paso? –pregunto mientras comia el ultimo de sus hotcakes

Sonic: oh…es que…tuve el sueño pesado…ayer me agote bastante…-dijo terminando de comer, amy también termino y ambos se pararon

Amy: oh…bueno en ese caso…hubieras sacado el broche de maria…te hubieses sentido mejor…

Sonic: no me sentí mal…me sentí de maravilla…solamente tuve que pensar en ti…- dijo mirándola con dulzura, amy abrió muchísimo los ojos y se puso roja con una gotita de sudor, Sonic de inmediato recordó que ahora no era su novio, ahora era "su hermano" – PENSAR EN TI, HERMANITA!- se retracto igualmente sonrojado agitando los brazos, a amy solo le salio otra gotita

Amy: ammm…bien…ya debes irte, faltan dos minutos…- dijo mientras le tomaba el hombro y recobraba la compostura

Sonic: si jeje…legare muy rápido…- dijo nervioso

Amy: bien! –dijo con una sonrisa tierna –ten tu arma –dijo dándosela con la misma sonrisita, Sonic abrió los ojos impresionado de que fuese amy quien le entregaba las armas a shadow, en verdad eran hermanos Sonic: ammm…gracias…-dijo tomándola, las armas no eran lo suyo, claro que sabia usarlas y tenia puntería, pero no era algo que le gustara a el, la tomo y la puso en su estuche, luego amy se acerco y le dio un abrazo Amy: suerte hermanito!- dijo abrazandolo por el cuello, este se lo devolvió –regresa temprano, recuerda traer el almuerzo! –dijo con una sonrisa Sonic: lo hare! –dijo mirándola y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Bye sister! –dijo y salio patinando super rápido, amy solo quedo extrañada

Amy: sister? Desde cuando dice frases en ingles como…so…nic…AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Grito y salio corriendo a casa de tails, por otro lado, Sonic había llegado a G.U.N en menos de un minuto y no tuvo problemas, solo que eso si…se iba a aburrir ese dia…

* * *

_ **CON SHADOW Y TAILS** _

ya eran las 8:30 am y shadow dormia plácidamente en el cuerpo de Sonic, tails ya había pasado por la habitación de el, pero decidio dejarlo asi ya que sabia que shadow nunca descansaba y ahora lo merecia, tails bajo las escaleras y se sento a tomar una taza de café mientras leia el periódico, de pronto escucho el ruido del timbre y se dirigio hacia la puerta, allí vio a amy, agotada a mas no poder y roja por, lo que se veia, tanto correr

tails: amy? Que ocurre? Amy: tails…hay..algo que…debo…decirte…-dijo entrecortada por el cansancio

Tails: oh claro..pasa, te dare un vaso con agua siéntate…-le pidió y ella se sento en la sala hasta que tails llego con el vaso con agua y se lo dio, ella tomo hasta la mitad del vaso y lo miro con un semblante preocupado

Tails: ya desayunaste? Amy: si, gracias…tails, hay algo que debo decirte, es sobre Sonic y shadow…- dijo con una mirada seria y preocupada

tails abrió los ojos sorprendido _*será amy tan observadora como para haberse dado cuenta ya?*_ se pregunto a si mismo, luego, subio la mirada y vio a "Sonic" sentado en la primera escalera de la parte de arriba viéndolos por una esquina

_ *oh oh*_ pensó tails, casi sentía los ojos penetrantes de shadow sobre el

* * *

**_que tal mis amores! ah!estoy enferma! me duele mucho el estomago! aggg...odio todo ¬¬..._**

**_MENOS A USTEDES! YAY! vv' okno..._**

**_bien espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por que lo escribi solo para no quedar mal con ustedes ya que estoy mal y con nada de deseos de estar sentada con tan demoniaco dolor...en fin, gracias por leer!  
_**

**_dejen reviews!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**si lo se, me tarde un poco, pero fue porque empece con mi fic de amor sangriento y no subia nada, pero hoy si lo seguire subiendo como antes, en fin**  
_

_**sonic y sus personajes les pertenecen a SEGA, elise the hedgehog es mia, ahora si, disfruten!**_

* * *

Amy estaba sentada frente a tails sin percatarse de que era observada por "Sonic, miraba a tails de una forma preocupada mientras este la veia con una sonrisa nerviosa

Tails: y emmm…amy, que se te ofrece…? –pregunto con nerviosismo

Amy: no has notado que desde ayer shadow esta…extraño…? -Shadow abrió los ojos desde las escaleras y sintió deseos de matar a sonic, que habrá hecho el pinche faker para que amy actuara asi? T

ails: emm…no lo se, no lo e visto desde ayer, tu te has fijado en algo porque vives con el…- dijo tratando de no parecer nervioso, y si, funcionaba, volteo a ver a shadow y este estaba rojo de la ira, asi que aprovecho para sacar a shadow de la obvia, duda

Tails: que es lo que a hecho shadow?

Amy: pues, anoche estaba muy pensativo y no quería contarme lo que le pasaba, lo cual es raro ya que siempre nos contamos todo…en la cena todo estuvo normal, disfruto de la comida como lo hace siempre, ya que era obvio porque le hice su cena favorita –shadow se alivio al escuchar que Sonic si disfruto la cena

Tails: y cual es su cena favorita?

amy: fruta fresca en miel y avena –dijo feliz, tails casi estalla en carcajadas al imaginar a Sonic disfrutando algo tan sano, eso era algo muuuuy raro en el xD, igual supo que era verdad porque eso mismo se preparo shadow

amy: y bueno, luego de la cena todo fue normal, me dijo buenas noches como siempre, de forma cariñosa, como todo hermano mayor –shadow sonrio- hasta hoy en la mañana… -su sonrisa se borro – se levanto algo tarde ero llego a tiempo al trabajo –shadow susiro- mientras desayunábamos me dijo que había dormido mal, le dije que se relajara y se sentiría mejor y el me dijo que se sentía bien, luego se puso rojo rojo! Y me dijo que solo tenia que pensar en mi…-dijo un tanto sonrojada, shadow se palmeo la palma de tal forma que sono hasta donde amy y tails, amy volteo amy: Sonic? –dijo confundida al verlo en las escaleras con su mano en su frente –que haces?

Shadow: solo…escuchaba que es lo que decias sobre shadow, lamento espiar –dijo en un tono MUY de shadow

Amy: oh, no importa, solo no te pongas celoso! –dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna

Shadow: claro que no –dijo extendiendo los brazos, todos los días abrazaba a su pequeña hermanita, y hoy no lo había hecho, necesitaba hacerlo, amy se lanzo hacia el y le dio un abrazo, shadow le dio un beso en la frente como se los da siempre y se separaron

Amy: bien, solo venia a contarte eso tails, necesitaba desahogarme, no fui con cream por que ella seguro sigue dormida ya que aun es temprano

Tails: si..emm…amy…- le dijo volteando a otro lado sonrojado

Amy: si? Tails: sigues en pijama…- le dijo viendo a otro lado

Amy: AH! –grito viéndose asi misma mientras se cubria, pues como había dicho en el capitulo anterior, Sonic se sonrojo al verla en un lindo pijama que consistía en un short unos 15 cms arriba de las rodillas algo flojo color rosa y un top blanco, se cubrió las piernas pues no quería que "Sonic" la viera asi aun Shadow no actuo de otra forma ya que siempre la miraba en pijamas similares, con respeto obviamente, y entonces solo se dio la vuelta, trajo una manta y se la dio para que se tapara

Shadow: ten amy –dijo entregándosela, amy la tomo y se cubrió las piernas, había olvidado que salido corriendo de su casa y no se fijo siquiera en que llevaba puesto

Amy: gracias sonikku –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, este solo sonrio –y…quieres hacer algo esta tarde? -Shadow tenia miedo de que ella intente besarlo, pero si el volteaba y evitab el beso, ella creería que Sonic quiere terminar con ella, y el ODIA verla llorar por el faker

Shadow: claro, que quieres hacer

Amy: no se, ir al parque a caminar

Shadow: esta bien, voy por ti a las tres –dijo con algo en mente

Amy: genial, te espero

Shadow: bien –amy se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, cuando se fue y cerro la puerta, tails lo miro extrañado

Tails: no temes a que te quiera besar?

Shadow: es mi hermana, puedo evadirla, además, si le decía que no iba a creer que Sonic ya no la quiere y odia verla mal

Tails: bueno, suerte amigo…

Shadow: gracias…

Tails: y como crees que le ira a Sonic

Shadow: seguramente ya se mato con una pistola o a de estar discutiendo con omega, yo que se

Tails: porque?

Shadow: omega me pasa jodiendo todo el santo dia – dijo recostándose en el sillón Sonic se encontraba en G.U.N con los ojos cansados y frustrados de tanto escuchar a omega hablar y hablar sin cesar, pues le ha estado hablando de sus sentimientos o algo asi toda la pinche mañana! Estaba a punto de estallar cuando rouge entro diciéndole que eggman lo mandaba a llamar, cuando fue donde eggman, se encontró a elise viéndolo con una sonrisa

Eggman: adivina que shadow, elise será tu nueva compañera de trabajo! –elise lo abrazo y Sonic sonrio y le devolvía el abrazo

Elise: hola shady!

Sonic: ho-hoola elise! –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, pues tener que trabajar con la novia de shadow, para el significaban besos y abrazos, tolera los abrazos, pero para nada los besos, temia que ella lo quiera besar, pues lo mas que el le daría a ella seria un beso en la frente, nada mas

* * *

_**bueno gente! hasta aqui lo dejare por hoy espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**dejen reviews!**_


	8. trabajo

_**hola a todos! trate de hacerlo un poco largo pero no se xD **_

_**sonic y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a SEGA, elise the hedgehog me pertenece a mi, ahora si, disfruten!**_

* * *

Shadow desayunaba con una taza de leche con cereal y una manzana aparte. Cuando termino de desayunar fue al taller de tails para poder hacer algo, pues para su cita faltaba mucho, llego al taller y encontró a tails construyendo una especie de control

Tails: oh, hola shadow, no te vi entrar

Shadow: lo siento, que haces?

Tails: veo que puedo hacer para ayudarlos a ustedes dos…

Shadow: te lo agradezco…hey…que es lo que normalmente hace Sonic? Me aburro al máximo…

Tails: pues eso hace…busca lugares amplios, se sienta y se relaja, hazlo, te lo mereces…

Shadow: no lo se…no me acostumbro a no hacer nada de esa forma…

Tails: ve a correr o a ver que hacer, eso es lo que hace el

Shadow: bien…vere que hacer…- dijo saliendo por la puerta grande del taller. Salio caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a las colinas a las que normalmente va. Se subio a un árbol y cerro los ojos pensativo, que estará haciendo elise en ese momento? Y si fue a la G.U.N? y si se encontraba con Sonic? No, tenia que dejar de pensar en eso, tenia tantas ganas de llamarle a elise, pues seguro el imbécil del faker la habrá visto y seguro ni la saludo, cerro los ojos para despejarse un poco y se durmió.

* * *

Sonic se encontraba sentado en una leyendo unos papeles importantes que le dieron para lo que seria su próxima misión, elise se encontraba justo frente a el con una copia de esos papeles, pues seria su primera misión y lo asignaron junto a "shadow" para que la entrenara, Sonic se encontraba nervioso, pues a pesar de que también seria su primera misión, no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer, además de que tenia que entrenar a elise, no sabia que hacer, quería salir, encontrar a shadow y extrangularlo por no enseñarle a usar ninguna pinche arma, bueno, sabia usarlas, pero no para esas cosas, solo en casos extremos cuando tiene que usarlas

Elise: amor, que te pasa? –le pregunto tiernamente tocándole una mano –te noto triste…me diras que te pasa?

Sonic: no es nada elise, es solo que no me siento bien…- dijo mirándola igualmente por su preocupación y le apretaba su mano, había visto como eran esos dos como pareja y es por eso que no se preocupaba tanto, como shadow le dijo, solo hacían algo si uno incitaba a hacerlo. Levanto la mano de ella y le beso los nudillos, shadow hacia eso con ella siempre, es por eso que pensó que hacerlo seria buena idea, ella sonrio ante tal acción y se levanto, lo abrazo por detrás y le robo un beso en la mejilla…MUY cerca de la boca, Sonic se quedo helado por unos segundos para luego sonrojarse muchísimo y reir nerviosamente, ella solto una risilla tierna ante su acción y camino hacia donde omega

Elise: dile a eggman que shadow se tomara el dia libre, se siente muy mal, mejor que no vaya a la misión y que rouge me entrene, si es de mujer a mujer será mas rápido y fácil para mi –le dijo con una sonrisa, Sonic conocía a elise, pero jamas la había visto sonreir de forma tan tierna y dulce tanto tiempo, seguramente era asi solamente con shadow, se sintió muy aliviado al ver como elise en unis segundos le soluciono su problema, cuando omega regreso, le dijo a shadow que se tomara un tiempo de vacasiones que ya merecia y que rouge entrenaría a elise, que ella también saldría temprano para que le hiciera compañía, Sonic dudo un poco, eggman asi de amable, se dirigio a la oficina de eggman para confirmar el porque tanta amabilidad

Eggman: adelante

Sonic: a ver eggman, escúpelo, porque tanta amabilidad de esa forma tan repentina? –le dijo con el tono de shadow

Eggman: pues sucede que trabajas demasiado, y ya es tiempo de que te tomes un descanso, tomate el tiempo que desees pero tampoco te tomes un año, dile a elise que se vaya contigo y asi pasan el dia juntos

Sonic: de verdad? –dijo en el tono de shadow muy sorprendido

Eggman: si

Sonic: algo tramas no es asi? –dijo en tono de reproche

Eggman: tu ya lo sabrias, siempre te das cuenta de todo aquí incluso antes que yo –le dijo con cara aburrida –asi que si quieres tus dichosas vacasiones tomalas y lárgate

Sonic: gracias –le dijo con cara misteriosa y un tono tan frio que le puso a eggman los nervios de punta, salio sumamente feliz de la oficina, pues todos esos problemas se le habían quitado, incluso le consiguió vacasiones al amargado, emo antisocial de shadow ( ely: Sonic idiota! No le hables asi a mi shadow!) salio del lugar junto con elise, esta iba abrazandolo del torso y e¿sonic la rodeaba con el brazo, no le gustaba mucho eso ya que tenia novia, pero como elise es novia de shadow, el tiene que hacer lo posible por no verse sospechoso en eso.

Elise: y bien shadow –dijo abrazandolo aun –que haremos esta tarde? –le dijo levantando sus ojos delicadamente de manera que se vea sumamente tierno, ella le recordaba a amy en ese aspecto, dio una sonrisa y la miro

Sonic: no lo se, que quieres hacer tu?

Elise: lo que sea, con tal sea contigo –dijo cerrando sus ojos tiernamente, en serio esa chica tan dulce y tierna es novia de alguien tan emo como shadow? Aunque…se acuerda que ella llega a ser asi a vece, pero no siempre como el emo de shadow (Sonic imbécil!)

Sonic: quieres venir a almorzar con amy y conmigo? –según se acuerda el, elise y amy son muy buenas amigas

Elise: oh, seguro! –le dijo con una sonrisa

Sonic: bien, pasemos comprando comida

Elise: oh si, tu eres el que se encarga del almuerzo y amy del desayuno- le dijo con una sonrisa

Sonic: asi es –le dijo, pasaron comprando el almuerzo, compraron unas hamburguesas con papas fritas y unas sodas, despues de guardarlas en las bolsas, elise las metio en un bolso que cargaba y le tomo la mano a "su novio"

Elise: patinamos? –le dijo con una sonrisa, Sonic sonrio, elise ya unas veces había corrido contra el y ganado pocas veces, es muy veloz

Sonic: claro –le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, patinaron juntos velozmente, no como competencia, al principio asi parecía pero despues ambos empezaron a sonreir y corrieron muy felices, para elise no era extraño ver a shadow tan sonriente, asi era normalmente con ella, llegaron a casa y elise reviso su bolso y vio que todo estaba bien y nada se había salido de su paquete, Sonic toco la puerta y amy la atendio

Amy: shadow? Porque no abriste tu la puerta?

Sonic: amm…olvide las llaves…

Amy: oh no importa, ELISE! –grito al verla –AMY!- grito elise y ambas corrieron a abrazarse, Sonic solo las vio sonrientes, si que son buenas amigas

Amy: que tal amiga?

Elise: muy bien! Y tu?

Amy: excelente! Comerás con nosotros?

Elise: asi es, shadow me invito, espero no te moleste

Amy: sabes que no me molesta! Me encanta tenerte aquí!

Elise: asi es, hey, compramos una hamburguesa de mas por una promocion de 2x1, que tal si invitamos a Sonic? Casi nunca esta con nosotros y creo que debería llevarse mas con shadow, no es asi shady?

Sonic: eh…a si! Si, me parece bien…

Amy: en serio? Genial! De todas formas esta tarde me vere con el, ire al parque con el, que tal si vamos todos?! Sonic se sorprendio, shadow y amy quedaron en verse? Si que se puso celoso en eso momento, pero se alivio al ver que el podría estar en esa cita también, aunque no será con su novia

Elise: seria genial! Además de que eggman me dio el dia libre y le dio vacasiones a shadow

Amy: oh en serio? Genial! Ya te las merecias shadow!

Sonic: si, gracias –dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Amy: bien, le llamare a sonikku! –dijo muy feliz y sonrojada, Sonic se sonrojo al verla asi de feliz por tan solo el hecho de que le llamara, sonrio como idiota hasta que sintió que elise le abrazaba el brazo

_Shadow: hola? _

Amy: sonikku! –dijo sonrojada, Sonic rio por verla asi, asi se ponía siempre que le hablaba?

_Shadow: ah, hola ro...digo, ames_ – dijo nervioso, pues shadow estaba acostumbrado a decirle rose a amy y Sonic ames

Amy: quería invitarte a que vengas a almorzar con elise, shadow y conmigo aquí a mi casa, despues tendríamos una cita doble en el parque, no te molesta verdad?

_Shadow: ammm, no, claro que no, elise esta ali?_ –dijo nervioso ya que eso significaba que elise estuvo a solas con Sonic

Amy: si, vino junto a shadow, entonces, vienes?

_ Shadow: ah, si claro, llegare en un minuto_

Amy: genial! Adios sonikku!

Sh_adow: adiós ames!_ –dijo en el tono de Sonic, cuando cortaron la llamada, shadow dio un fuerte suspiro y se dirigió donde tails, ya que hace rato había regresado a casa de este

Shadow: tails, ire a casa de amy, al parecer alla estan Sonic y elise

Tails: claro shadow ve, yo estare aquí todo forever alone y depresivo por estar solo

Shadow: …amm…

Tails: jajaja, no te preocupes es broma, cream me invito a almorzar, dijo que si querias podias acompañarnos pero iras a casa de amy, asi que adiós

Shadow: ja, bien, adiós –y salio corriendo a casa de amy

Amy: si! Dijo que si!

Elise: genial! Será una tarde divertida! –dijo tomándole las manos a amy

Sonic: (susurro inaudible)_ si…con la chica equivocada…_

* * *

**_bien gente! que les parecio el capitulo? trate de hacerlo algo largo pero no se como quedo en verdad, asi que ña xD_**

**_bien, estoy pensando en hacer una historia shadamy, asi que diganme si les gustaria ^^ tambien que mi fic "tu tambien puedes amar" aun no a terminado, subire unos dos o tres capitulos mas, asi que esten atentos _**

**_en fin, espero les haya gustado, hasta mañana! dejen reviews!_**


	9. maldito beso

**_hola, otra vez yo! lo subo tarde lo se pero es que ayer no pude subir nada, aunque este lo tenia ya escrito pero incompleto, hoy solo lo termine de escribir y lo subo, asi que gozen!_**

**_sonic y sus amigos le pertenecen a SEGA, elise the hedgehog me pertenece, ahora si, disfruten!_**

* * *

Shadow llego en menos de dos minutos a casa de rose, toco el timbre y elise lo atendio

Elise: oh Sonic, hola! –dijo dándole un abrazo, shadow con mucho gusto la acepto, cuando elise trato de separarse, shadow la atrajo hacia el para que durara mas, duro como dos minutos cuando shadow recordó que era "el faker" y se separo avergonzado.

Shadow: oh…lo siento elise, no se porque hice eso…

Elise: esta bien Sonic, no hay problema –dijo sonriendo, entraron y amy al ver a su novio se le lanzo encima

Amy: sonikku! –dijo siendo atrapada por shadow, este solo sonrio, Sonic estaba justo a su lado viendo la escena totalmente celoso, pero no podía hacer nada, se separaron y empezaron a arreglar la mesa, cuando se sirvieron y todo, se sentaron y empezaron a comer, todo tranquilo, mientras comían empezaron a charlar

Elise: y, que mas haremos esta tarde? –dijo mirando a amy

Amy: no lo se, que opinan ustedes dos…? –los ve muy pensativos –chicos?

Sonic: eh? Oh, si lo que sea…

Shadow: aja...-elise y amy se voltean a ver preocupadas

Amy: ya en serio, que les pasa?

Elise: si, han estado actuando raro desde ayer…

Sonic: d-de que hablas?

Shadow: no pasa nada…

Amy: no se hagan los que no saben, se han comportado muy extraño, especialmente tu Sonic, ya no me besas…

Shadow: ammm…-nervioso-de que hablas…si…si te beso…

Elise: claro que no! Tu tampoco shadow!

Sonic: amm…es que…

Elise y amy: YA NO NOS QUIEREN! –dijeron al unisono empezando a llorar

Shadow: NO! NO ES ESO!

Sonic: NO DIGAN ESAS COSAS! –dijeron ambos afligidos

Amy y elise: ENTONCES BESEMNOS!

Sonic y shadow: ... –rojos a mas no poder

Amy y elise: …

Sonic: nos disculpan un momento? –dijo jalando a shadow del brazo y llevándoselo aun lugar donde no las escuchen

Sonic: que hacemos! No quiero besar a elise!

Shadow: yo no besare a rose! Me sentiré muy mal! No podre estar bajo el mismo techo que ella despues!

Sonic: no lo haras! No besaras a mi novia!

Shadow: y tu no besaras a mi novia!

Sonic: pero…entonces las perderemos a ambas…

Shadow: …

Sonic: …

Shadow: NO LO VAS A DISFRUTAR!

Sonic: TU TAMPOCO!

Shadow: CREES QUE LO HARE!? BESARE A MI HERMANA!

Sonic: Y YO A TU NOVIA!

Shadow y Sonic: AAAAAAAAH! –luego suspiran pesadamente y se miran serios

Sonic: y si hacemos como que es a nuestras respectivas novias…?

Shadow: se me hara difícil…yo vere a mi hermana…

Sonic: inténtalo…hoy vi a elise de una forma en la que no conocía en ella, la vi como amy, creo que tu podras…sera tan solo por unos segundos…

Shadow: esta bien…pero no será en el mismo lugar…sera mas incomodo aun…

Sonic: esta bien…

Shadow: esta bien…

Sonic: no perderé a amy

Shadow: y yo no perderé a elise

Sonic: muy bien…vamos…

Shadow: vamos… -Cuando salen ven a elise y a amy fuera de la casa caminando lejos

Sonic: HEY! A donde van!?-pregunta mientas ambos salen de casa

Elise: lejos de ustedes!

Shadow: QUE!? PORQUE!?

Amy: porque ustedes no nos quieren cerca! -Shadow y Sonic se acercan hacia elise y amy, Sonic toma a elise de las manos y shadow abraza a amy y ambos se saparan y van caminando

* * *

**_CON SONIC Y ELISE _**

Sonic: elise… -dijo en un tono muy profundo…pues aunque no lo crean shadow le enseño a Sonic como es que debia comportarse con una chica, se lo dijo porque sabia que el faker estaba enamorado de su hermana y no dejaría que un imbécil como el se acercara a rose, asi que como ejemplo, le mostro como se comportaba el con elise, y le sirvió mucho, pues ahora Sonic le copiara a shadow, elise solo volteo hacia otro lado indiferente, pues había llorado creyendo que su relación se iba arruinando, aun tenia unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos sin salir, y estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

Sonic: yo…no quiero que te pongas asi… -dijo en el tono de shadow, no le gustaba eso, pues esa no era su novia, y no lo hacia sentir para nada bien, pero empezó a recordar como es que se comportaba ella en esa mañana y ya no veia a elise, ahora veia a amy

Elise: como quieres que no me ponga asi… -dijo mirando hacia el suelo, Sonic la abrazo por unos segundos y luego se separo de ella, ella tenia ambas manos sobre los hombros de "shadow" y el tenia una mano en la cintura de ella y la otra en su barbilla

Sonic: lo siento…

le dijo con ojos profundos y en tono romántico, elise asi lo veia, un shadow hermoso y perfecto arrepintiéndose de haberla hecho llorar, pero Sonic veia otra cosa, veia a una amy hermosísima viéndolo con esas esmeraldas color jade a los ojos y con un ligero sonrojo, a Sonic le facinaba ver a amy de esa forma, tan tierna, tan dulce, tan inocente…y era para el…no pudo evitarlo mas y se acerco a los labios de "amy" lentamente hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un tierno y dulce beso que duro minutos, no fue un beso francés (para su suerte) fue un beso dulce y tierno que expresaban cariño, cuando se separaron, elise lo vio a los ojos totalmente sonrojada y formo una sonrisa dulce y tierna, en cambio a Sonic, al abrir los ojos ya no veia a amy, ahora veia a elise, ya no veia esas esmeraldas color jade, ahora veia unas esmeraldas color morado profundo, hermosas, pero no tanto como las de su amada, sonrio para que ella no pensara otra cosa, ella solto una pequeña risilla y lo abrazo fuertemente, cuando ya no se veian a los ojos, sonic de inmediato borro su sonrisa, no se sentía bien, no podía sentir nada bueno en eso, se arrepintió de inmediato de haberla besado, sintió que le estaba siendo infiel a ames, **SU** ames, no se separo de ella porque ella pensaría otra cosa, asi que correspondio al abrazo y cuando se volvieron a ver, la vio muy feliz, entonces el sonrio al ver que se habían arreglado las cosas entre shadow y ella, solo esperaba que las cosas no se hubieran arruinado entre amy y el, no le gustaba para nada el saber que shadow la besaría, aun le molestaba el hecho que vivieran juntos, es por hermanos, pero igual le molestaba, y ahora que se besaran no lo tolerara mas, tenia deseos de ir hacia ellos y separarlos y darle un golpe en el rostro a shadow, pero no podía, se dirigieron hacia la casa de amy para ver si ellos ya estaban allí.

**_CON SHADOW Y AMY_**

Shadow llevaba a amy de la mano mientras caminaban a un prado _"debe estar aburrida de las rosas blancas…vere que otra cosa hacer…este faker no es original_" pensó, llegaron al prado y allí shadow se giro y la tomo de ambas manos y puso las manos de ella en su pecho _"joder…ya no podre verla a la cara"_ pensó nervioso pero suspiro

Shadow: ammes…lamento ser tan imbécil…me e comportado extraño…lo se…pero no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte…de acuerdo? Estoy muy bien contigo, no creas otra cosa, por favor…perdóname… -dijo besándole los nudillos a ella, ella solto una pequeña risita

Amy: jajaja…has estado viendo a shadow y elise no es asi…? El hace eso jajaja –dijo con una mirada dulce, shadow sonrio y le termino de secar las lagrimas y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Shadow: asi es…es que shadow es tan genial y tan galante, obviamente aprendería algo de el… -dijo auto-alabándose, amy rio aun mas divertida, shadow sonrio

Amy: ajaja, que raro sono eso de ti jajaja –dijo cerrando los ojos de forma tierna

Shadow:_ (joder…aquí voy)_ si lo se…esto…no es raro en mi… -dijo dándole un beso en los labios rodeando la cintura de amy, shadow trato de verla como elise al menos unos segundos, pero no pudo…amy seguía sin separarse, y si el se separaba bruscamente, ela se sentiría mal, se transformo en un beso muy apasionado, un beso "sonamy", ella estaba realmente contenta, shadow tenia sus ojos cerrados muy fuerte esperando a que esto terminara, pues el la veia como una hermana y el que se estén besando de esa forma era algo horrible e "incesto" para el, pues el la ha visto millones de millones de veces en pijama, trajes de baño, etc etc, con muchísimo respeto, y todas esas malditas imágenes se le venían a la mente, no pensaba cosas malas, solo que era algo extraño para el ya que besaba a su hermana y peor aun, no era un beso pequeño, era uno francés, al fin se separaron y ambos estaban muy sonrojados, ella lo miro con una sonrisa tonta y enamorada y el con una sonrisa nerviosa y muy avergonzada

Amy: gracias…-dijo con una sonrisa

Shadow: de…de nada a-ammes…- ella rio por eso, se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron a casa de amy, al llegar encontraron a Sonic y elise esperándolos, ahora ambas chicas sonreían tontamente, lo que hacia que ellos entendieran que las habían hecho felices, aunque ellos gritaban por dentro

Sonic: hey, nos disculpan un momento chicas? –ambas asintieron felices y ambos chicos salieron corriendo lo mas lejos que pudieron de la casa, cuando los chicas salieron ambas chicas pegaron un grito muy contentas y empezaron a saltar tomándose de las manos

Amy: ESTOY TAN FUCKIN FELIZ!

Elise: YO TAMBIEEEEN!

Amy: AAAAH! Que es lo que hicieron!?

Elise: aaahhhhh….- suspiro enamorada –me dio un laaaargo y dulce beso, no francés…pero era tierno y sincero…- dijo con una risilla tonta, amy rio asi también

Amy: a mi me dio también un laaaaargo beso dulce y tierno….PERO SI ERA FRANCES!

Elise y amy: (brincando como locas) AAAAAAAH! LO AMO TANTO! Mientras los chicos llegaron a una colinas totalmente lejos de la casa de la eriza rosa, estando asi, ambos se vieron, tenían una cara arrepentida y disgustada

Shadow y Sonic: AAAAAAAAAH!

Shadow: ME SIENTO TAN SUCIO, FAKER Y PERVERTIDO! –grito notablemente enojado mientras se jalaba las puas cerrando los ojos muy fuerte

Sonic: CALLATE! AGGGGG! ME ODIO TANTO! –gritaba jalándose las sexys puas negras con betas igualmente sexys rojas de shadow

Shadow: COMO FUE!? –grito esperando que no haya sido como lo hizo el

Sonic: aggg, fue solo tope gracias al cielo…si hubiese sido francés me hubiese matado ahí mismo…Y TU!?

Shadow: … -solo miraba a sonic con ojos preocupados, Sonic se alerto

Sonic: …ah..

Shadow: …

Sonic: AH NO! NO ME DIGAS QUE…! –shadow asintio lentamente con un leve sonrojo y mirada preocupada y muy arrepentida

Shadow: yo…

sonic: AAAAAH! MALDITO! –grito tirandosele encima tirando a shadow al suelo mientras recibia puñetazos en la cara por parte de Sonic –ES MI NOVIA DESGRACIADO! COMO PUDISTES!? –gritaba dándole golpes muy fuertes en su mismo rostro, no le importaba, porque sabia que el que sentía no era el sino que shadow, este solo se dejaba golpear, pues por primera vez en su vida se sentía sucio, y aunque fuera el mismo faker el que lo estaba regañando, sabia que eso que había hecho lo recordaría toda su vida

* * *

**_hola! bien, lo estoy subiendo algo tarde lo siento pero bueno, aqui esta! ^^_**

**_empeze a escribirlo hoy desde shadow y amy, por favor no me maten por cometer tremenda abominacion! xD, pero buaaano, asi va el fic xD, diganme por favor que es lo que opinan, sean sinceron, lo aceptare_**

**_por favor no me maten por hacer sonelise y shadamy, si quieren...dejen reviews..._**


	10. cita

**_hola! ely the hedgehog aqui! aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia, asi que espero y les guste_**

**_sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA, Elise the Hedgehog me pertenece (Que quede claro, no se trata de la princesa aquella ¬¬) ahora si, disfruten!_**

* * *

Entraron de nuevo a la casa y encontraron a las chicas sentadas en el sofá, para shadow solo le bastaba mirar a amy para sentirse la peor persona que pueda existir.

Sonic: y bien chicas, ya nos vamos?

Elise: claro –dijo tomándole el brazo, amy hizo lo mismo con shadow y salieron de casa, ambos chicos las cargaron pero elise se bajo de Sonic

Elise: descuida shady, patinare junto a ti de nuevo –dijo cerrando los ojos tiernamente

_De nuevo…_

_ De nuevo... _

_De nuevo… _

…

..

.

Palaras que no paraban de rezonar en la cabeza de shadow, que ya habían hecho eso en el dia? Seguro que se sentía mal, estaba con amy y no con la chica que el amaba y se sentía aun peor ya que Sonic es quien esta con ella y no el, mientras, el tiene que simular gustar de amy y temia tener que volver a besarla Acomodo a amy en su espalda y los tres salieron disparados en tres ráfagas una azul, una roja y una morada. Llegaron al parque principal, uno muy bello por cierto, caminaron con las chicas abrazadas hacia ellos, llegaron a un puesto de helados y los chicos cles compraron a las chicas y para ellos también. Siguieron caminando hasta sentarse frente a la fuente como parejas enamoradas, con ambas chicas abrazadas a ellos, despues de un rato de conversar un poco mas se dirigieron a uno de los campos de Green hill y se sentaron a ver el atardecer

Amy: ahhh…no es esto lo mas romántico sonikku…? –dijo mientras recibia un beso en la mejilla por parte de "sonikku" mientras este la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello con los ojos cerrados y totalmente sonrojado. Elise estaba siendo abrazada por "shadow" de igual forma, se quedaron allí sintiendo la brisa golpearles suavemente el rostro, para shadow esto era normal, ya que hacia eso siempre con elise, pero ahora era con rose, amy empezaba a sentir hambre al igual que amy y ambos chicos lo notaron

Shadow: hey, quieren ir a cenar a algún restaurante? –dijo en el tono de Sonic

Elise: me parece bien –dijo con una sonrisa, amy asintió de igual forma

Sonic: pues vamos entonces –dijo en una forma serena al igual que shadow, decidieron caminar, pues era una noche muy hermosa y el cielo estaba llenísimo de estrellas sumamente bellas

Shadow: que hermosa noche… -dijo mirando hacia el cielo, amy lo abrazo un poco mas fuerte con un leve sonrojo

Shadow: igual que tu… -dijo viendo a su hermana, no lo decía con intención de que Sonic se pusiera celoso o algo asi, lo dijo porque es su hermana, y un simple cumplido no seria para mal

Amy: awww, gracias cariño… -dijo entrecerrando los ojos y robándole un pequeño beso que shadow no pudo evitar debido a que este era rápido, Sonic vio la escena y noto como shadow se sonrojo por eso

Shadow: de…de nada…-dijo apartando un poco la mirada, Sonic solo vio la escena con melancolía hasta que sintió como elise le robaba un beso a el, solo que este de unos tres segundos, sonic se sonrojo ante tal acción, pero se sonrojo aun mas al notar como es que se veia elise, ella lo estaba mirando con sus ojitos morados un poco entrecerrados en dirección a los de el cosa que se veia muy hermosa ya que la luz de la luna le daba en la cara y hacia que estos brillaran, con un leve sonrojo que la hacia parecer tierna y con una sonrisita de lado mientras el solo la miraba atonito

Sonic: que…hermosa te ves elise…-dijo un tanto avergonzado, pues eso lo dijo directamente y no planeaba decirlo, shadow lo miraba de igual forma, mientras las chicas caminaban con su vista hacia el frente, en un momento, shadow y Sonic se coltearon a ver y pusieron miradas tristes para desviar la mirada, tan solo esos actos bastaron para que ambos sintieran que sus mundos se les venían encima. Llegaron a un restaurante, no era ni lujoso ni muy simple, era uno normal, cuando se sentaron y les tomaron la orden de lo que cenarían, ambas chicas dijeron que hirian al baño (a saltar seguramente) cuando se fueron ambos chicos solo se voltearon a ver.

Shadow: tengo muchas cosas que decirte

Sonic: yo también, pero si lo tuyo es sobre las chicas, por favor que sea luego porque estamos en un lugar publico –dijo con tono desanimado

Shadow: lo se, y no es sobre ellas, es sobre lo que hice en este dia

Sonic: en ese caso, yo también tengo muchas cosas que informar

Shadow: de acuerdo, tu primero, dime todo lo que hicistes desde que te deje en casa de rose

Sonic: bueno, tuve que comer esa comida salvajemente sana, aunque no lo creas, lo disfrute, igualmente el desayuno, creo que empezare a comer asi de sano como tu…

Shadow: por favor, que este cuerpo se me hace pesado, comes demasiada chatarra

Sonic: quien lo dice!? –dijo en tono de reproche

Shadow: ayer lo confirme, en la cena, miles me sirvió una olla exageradamente llena de chili dogs, al notar que no empezaba a comer, me pregunto que pasaba y me dijo que a ese paso yo ya llevaría la mitad de la olla sin comer

Sonic: si si si, bueno solo te dire, que en G.U.N, elise trabajara contigo desde ahora en adelante y me dieron vacasiones todo el tiempo que quiera sin exagerar

shadow: mmm…bueno, gracias…supongo

Sonic: por nada, bueno, despues le dieron el dia libre a elise y nos dijeron que podíamos irnos, la invite a almorzar con amy y conmigo y ya en casa de amy ella dijo que te invitaramos, despues llegaste y lo demás ya lo sabes

Shadow: mmm…de acuerdo

Sonic: y tu?

Shadow: bueno, llegue a tu casa y al entrar me recibió tails, bueno, ya sabes lo que paso, pero te terminare de decir, cuando me negué a comer, el me amenazo con un arma y me pregunto quien era yo…

Sonic: ya sabia que eso iba a pasar… -dijo con una sonrisa y ojos entrecerrados

Shadow: despues saco un escáner y cuando vio quien era, me pidió explicaciones, cuando se las di me dijo que nos ayudaría a ti y a mi a regresar a la normalidad, guardo esos chili dogs y luego me prepare una comida sana, exactamente lo que comiste en casa con rose

Sonic: jajaja, ya presentia que pasaría algo similar, a tails nada se le escapa, ahhh, y bueno?

Shadow: dormimos y al dia siguiente me levante un poco tarde, fui al garaje y tails construia una especie de control, dijo que era para devolvernos a la normalidad, bueno, despues de eso Sali y me recosté en un campo, luego regrese a casa de tails y rose me llamo invitándome a comer, despues, ya lo sabes

Sonic: oh, bueno, al menos ya contamos con ayuda, despues ire a casa contigo y hablare con tails

Shadow: no, debes quedarte con rose en casa, mañana veremos a tails

Sonic: ahhh…de acuerdo –en eso llegan las chicas y se sientan con ellos de nuevo

Elise: y? no se mataron entre ustedes cuando nos fuimos por lo que se ve, jajaja –comento divertida, shadow y Sonic solo la miraron, la comida llego y cenaron tranquilamente, al salir fueron a casa de elise para dejarla a ella primero

Elise: bien, fue una tarde divertida, deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido –dijo viendo a los chicos

Amy: si, hagamoslo otro dia

Sonic: me parece bien –en eso elise se acerca a el y le da un beso en la mejilla

Elise: adiós shady, nos vemos mañana –dijo dándole un abrazo

Sonic: …adiós…- dijo abrazándola desanimadamente, elise entro a su casa y se dirigieron a casa de amy

Amy: seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos a casa, sonikku?

Shadow: nah, descuida, llegare en un dos por tres! –dijo imitando a Sonic, amy lo abrazo y el le dio un beso en la frente

Amy: buenas noches, sonikku!

Shadow: buenas noches…rose…-dijo lo ultimo acariciando su cabello en tono triste, antes de que ella pudiera preguntar, shadow se fue corriendo dejando una ráfaga de luz azul, amy se desconcertó por eso, pero se desconserto aun mas al notar los ojos de Sonic, no eran tan claros como antes, ahora tenia un ligero tono rojizo, Sonic not su desconcierto y la llevo adentro

Sonic: bien, me voy a dormir, buenas noches –dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras, pero amy lo tomo del brazo y lo acerco a su cara viéndolo directamente a los ojos

Sonic: amy? que pas…? –dijo en tono extrañado pero amy lo interrumpio

Amy: SONIC!? –grito empujándolo un poco, Sonic se asusto de inmediato.

* * *

**_jejeje ¬w¬ ...okno xD_**

**_bueno, creo que ya saben que es lo que viene, aunque no estoy segura muy bien como terminara todo esto xD acabo de recordar que hay un capitulo llamado "aprendiendo de otro PARTE 1" y no e hecho la parte 2 xD, pero descuiden que es intencional, si habra una parte 2_**

**_bueno, decirles tambien que no se muy bien si subire capitulos todos los dias como siempre durante esta semana porque estoy en epoca de examenes y aja si que weba -.- pero prometo subir mas durante esta semana, solo que no tan seguido_**

**_bueno, diganme si les gusto! y dejen reviews!_**

**_gracias por leerme ^^_**


	11. buenas noches

_**holis! jaja, debo dejar de subir los capitulos tan tarde, son las 9:50 pm aqui en mi pais, este es el cap mas largo que e hecho creo, me tarde un poco escribiendo y eso sin mencionar el editarlo, asi que espero y eso lo compense, bueno**_

_**sonic y sus amigos les pertenecen a SEGA, Elise The Hedgehog es mia, ok, disfruten!**_

* * *

Sonic: ¿q-que? –dijo nervioso

Amy: ¡¿que tienes en los ojos?! –dijo acercándosele de repente a la cara, "shadow" se sonrojo

Sonic: d-de que hablas? No tengo nada –traro de imitar a shadow pero amy se le acercaba mas y mas al rostro y el trataba de alejarse mas y mas

Amy: shadow, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tus ojos no estan rojos?

Sonic: ¿Cómo se me ven?

Amy: verde oscuro y rojo

Sonic: (mierda!) no es nada, rose! –dijo en tono firme –no es nada, no te preocupes, me voy

Amy: ¡no! –dijo jalándole el brazo haciendo que este se volteara

Sonic: …

Amy: ¡dime que esta pasando entre Sonic y tu! Han estado actuando muy extraño desde hace poco tiempo, se lanzan miradas entre ustedes y se la pasan secreteándose!

Sonic: ammm…

Amy: shadow… ¿eres gay?

Sonic: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO AMY! ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE?!

Amy: …¿sabes que? En este momento le hablare a Sonic y hablaremos todos sobre esto!

Sonic: ¡NO! No amy no lo hagas! –pero amy ya estaba marcándole a "Sonic", este al ver eso trato de quitarle el teléfono, shadow respondio pero lo único que escuchaba eran gritos

_Sonic: DAME ESO AMY! _

_Amy:¡ NO! ¡SONIC Y TU TRAMAN ALGO Y LO VOY A AVERIGUAR! _

_Sonic: ¡QUE NO TRAMAMOS NADA, MALDICION!_

shadow se quedo helado al escuchar eso y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo sin decirle nada a tails, este supuso algo y salio de su casa con un tubo en su mano y salio volando hacia donde se dirigía shadow Shadow iba corriendo en dirección a casa de amy, la llamada se había cortado por lo que ya no sabia que estaba pasando, llego y habrio la puerta con su llave que aun conservaba de la casa de su hermana y al abrir vio a su hermana y a _"su cuerpo"_ peleándose por un teléfono celular que tenia rose en sus manos, shadow al ver eso se dirigio hacia amy y la tomo por detrás por la cintura y la elevo haciendo que esta se asustara de inmediato

Amy: ¡¿pero que…?! –quedo viendo a "Sonic" y se solto de inmediato empujándolo, en eso, tails entro a la casa

Amy: ¡SUELTAME! ¡exijo que me digan que diablos esta pasando aquí! ¡¿Por qué actúan tan raro?! –en eso tails presiono un botón de ese tuvo que hizo que amy cayera desmayara ya que le mando un pequeño rayo que cayo en su cuerpo, justamente en su cabeza, cayo en los brazos de Sonic (bueno, en los de shadow pero era la mente de Sonic xD)

Shadow y Sonic: (voltean a ver a tails allí parado con el tubo) TAILS! –gritaron enojados al ver lo que le hizo a su novia o hermana

Tails: lo siento, pero ustedes no lo estan llevando nada bien –se acerca a amy y le toca la frente –este rayo hara que olvide lo que a pasado en lo últimos 10 minutos, creo que es exactamente desde que terminaron su cita

Shadow: si, exactamente

Tails: bueno, agradezcan que los e salvado, hola Sonic, no e hablado contigo desde que paso esto –dijo dirigiéndose a este

Sonic: jajaja, si lo siento, aunque sabia que shadow no lo lograría esconder contigo, es demasiado emo para fingir ser yo

Shadow: y tu demasiado gay para fingir ser yo –dijo con una expresión fría que daba miedo ya que era desde el cuerpo de Sonic

Tails: YA! Sonic será mejor que le cocines algo a amy para que cuando despierte crea que se ha desmayado

Shadow: yo lo hare, este faker no sabe hacer nada, seguramente ni sabes cual es su comida favorita y eso que eres su novio –dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina

Sonic: CLARO QUE LO SE! LE ENCANTAN LOS POSTRES DE FRESA! –dijo tratando de defenderse tomándole una foto a shadow cocinando y luego regresaba a la sala

Shadow: COMIDA, IMBECIL! –desde la cocina

Sonic: YA TE DIJE QUE SI ME DICES IMBECIL A MI TE LO DICES A TI MISMO!

Shadow: EL QUE TE LO DIJO FUI YO ANIMAL! –asomandose por la puerta –NO SABES NADA DE ELLA!

Sonic: ¡¿Y ACASO TU SI!? –gritandole mientras ponía a Amy en es sofa

Shadow: CLARO QUE SI! SE MAS COSAS QUE TU SOBRE ELLA! –acercándose a sonic

Sonic: PUES YO LA CONOZCO MAS TIEMPO QUE TU! –quedando frente a frente

Shadow: PUES YO SE LO QUE ES CONVIVIR CON ELLA!

Sonic: ES MI NOVIA! SE LO QUE ES ESO! APARTE QUE E VIVIDO CON ELLA EN ESTOS DIAS!

Shadow: Y NO SABES NADA DE LAS COSAS QUE LE GUSTAN!

Sonic: DIMELAS ENTONCES!

Shadow: PARA QUE!? PARA QUE TOMES NOTA?! NO GRACIAS!

Tails: CALLENSE PAR DE RETRASADOS! ESTAN DISCUTIENDO POR PURAS ESTUPIDESES! Sonic y shadow: 0/^/0'

Tails: (suspiro) haremos esto, yo me ire, Shadow se quedara aquí y le hara la cena favorita a Amy, cuando ella despierte diran que antes de dejarla aquí en casa se desmayo y ambos se preocuparon, la atendieron y si pregunta lo ocurrido que fue un sueño de ella, queda claro!?

Shadow y sonic: (asienten) si…

Tails: oh, casi lo olvide, me e fijado en que ustedes tienen los ojos diferentes y si amy los ve asi le costara creer que fue un sueño, modifique este tubo para eso, necesito que habran sus ojos lo mas grande que puedan

Sonic: para que?

Tails: les disparare con esto para que sus ojos se vuelvan de los colores originales que tendrían que tener sus cuerpos, solamente ardera por los primeros segundos, luego verán borroso por unos momentos y sus ojos se harán de sus colores respectivos

Sonic: ardera mucho?

Shadow: deja de ser tan gay faker, solamente hazlo tails, entre mas rápido mas rápido se callara

Tails: jeje, de acuerdo, habran sus ojos, lo mas grandes que puedan y traten de pestañear

Shadow y Sonic: de acuerdo

Tails: bien… -dijo apretando unos botones de ese tubo –muy bien, no ardera mucho, no sentiran nada al principio no se preocupen

Sonic: …shad…shadow…?

Shadow: si?

Sonic: me…me tomas de la mano…? –(o.o)

Shadow y tails: ¡¿que?!

Sonic: es que…amy siempre lo hace…

Tails: un ejemplo!? 0.0'

Sonic: no se…inyecciones…raspones a los que deba ponerles el puto alcohol ese…no se…

Tails: :T

Shadow: es en serio faker? –con su tono de siempre

Sonic: NO! Tails! Hazlo rápido! –grito cabreado un poco sonrojado

Tails: ammm…de acuerdo…habran sus ojos… -sonic y shadow los abrieron, tails empezó a activar el tubo y los apunto –bien, tres…dos… (en ese intante Sonic tomo la mano de shadow y la apretó bastante haciendo que shadow abra aun mas sus ojos con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza xD) …uno…-y disparo, Sonic apretó la mano de shadow y shadow solo la mantuvo asi, cuando el rayo se detuvo shadow se libero del agarre de Sonic y se empezó a tallar los ojos, Sonic estaba un poco sonrojado y avergonzado con las orejitas hacia abajo (en el cuerpo de shadow, haciéndolo ver tierno y aun mas sexy 0/^/0)

Shadow: aaag…arde un poco y no puedo ver nada… -dijo mientras se tallaba un ojo y abria el otro, efectivamente, ya se veian del color que debían ser: _verde claro_

Sonic: auuu…¡me arde! –dijo tallándose ambos ojos

Tails: a ver, déjenme ver, abran sus ojos –shadow los abrió tranquilamente, veia todo borroso aun pero lo hizo de igual forma, mientras que Sonic seguía tallandoselos

Tails: mmm…al parecer si funciono en ti, shadow, ¿y tu Sonic? ¿…Sonic…?

Sonic: ¿Qué?

Shadow: deja de joderte los ojos que por eso te sigue ardiendo! –grito mientras podía ver un poco borroso pero lo suficiente para saber que hacia Sonic

Sonic: ash! –dijo bajando los brazos resignado

Tails: oh, al parecer si funciono, bien ya me voy, ya saben que hacer y no la caguen, de acuerdo?

Sonic: aja si aja (¬3¬)

Shadow: gracias tails

Sonic: si…gracias…

Tails: de nada, adiós –dijo un poco divertido por la acción que había hecho Sonic y se fue, shadow y Sonic se miraron por unos segundos con miradas asesinas y shadow empezó a dirigirse a la cocina sin desviar su mirada de la de sonic, Sonic solo lo miro de igual forma hasta que shadow entro completamente a la cocina, luego se levanto y se dirigió hacia amy, la contemplo por un momento y acaricio su frente, se sento unos minutos y puso la cabeza de ella en sus piernas

Sonic: ahhh ammes… _¿como no me di cuenta antes de lo hermosa que eres…? _

Shadow: ¿será porque eres un idiota?

Sonic: ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Shadow: no, ya le hice la cena a**_ MI_** hermana –dijo enfatizando lo ultimo –ya que yo **_SI_ **demuestro que la quiero y conozco

Sonic: ¡cállate faker!

Shadow: quien habla de faker…-dijo rodando sus ojos –aun no puedo creer que me tomaras la mano!

Sonic: ¡ya deja ese asunto! –comento sonrojado y avergonzado,

Shadow: aja…recuerda actuar como su hermano mayor, te acepto que demuestres querer protegerla pero si haces algún acto que se vea enamorado te asesino

Sonic: lo se, y tu, demuestra estar preocupado…PERO **NO** LA BESES!

Shadow: NO VOLVERE A COMETER ESE PECADO! –dijo mientras se iba a la cocina –YA NO PUEDO VERLA A LOS OJOS! ME SIENTO MAL ¡¿DE ACUERDO?!

Sonic: si…lo siento… -dijo comprendiendo la situación de shadow, el se sentía mal por besar a elise pero shadow tuvo que besar a "su hermana" conociéndola bien a ella tuvo que hacerlo para salvar su relación y obviamente el se sentía mal por hacer algo "incesto", Sonic la miro por unos segundos hasta que empezó a despertar poco a poco

Amy: oh…ummm…? –dijo abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con los ojazos rojos de "shadow" –ah…¿shadow?

Sonic: si, rose…? –dijo con ojos enamorados que Amy no descifro

Amy: ¿que paso…? –dijo sentándose colocando su mano en su frente, a ella no le sonrojaba ni avergonzada estar en piernas de Shadow, el era su hermano mayor y "es algo normal entre hermanos"

Shadow: veníamos de dejar a elise en su casa y cuando estábamos aquí te desmayaste, nos preocupamos –dijo saliendo de la cocina y se colocaba frente a ella

Amy: ¿Sonic? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shadow: ya escuchaste, nos preocupamos –dijo agachándose y la abrazaba, en ningún momento le vio el rostro a ella

Amy: tuve un sueño extraño… -dijo recordando los ojos rojo y verde que vio, se separo del abrazo y tomo a "Sonic" del rostro y lo vio a los ojos, estos eran verde claro, suspiro de alivio y le dio un beso en la mejilla, shadow solo la vio a los ojos por unos dos segundos y despues desvio su mirada, se levanto y Sonic también lo hizo

Sonic: ya vuelvo –dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina y tomaba la cena que shadow hizo, regreso a la sala y allí vio a shadow viendo hacia el suelo apenado por estar al lado de amy, se conmovio un poco, sonrio y se puso enfrente de ambos que estaban sentados en el sofá

Sonic: mira rose, Sonic te preparo tu cena favorita –dijo mirando a shadow con mirada tierna

Amy: d-de…de verdad…?

Sonic: si, mira le tome una foto –dijo mostrándole la foto de shadow en el cuerpo de Sonic cocinando, shadow lo miro extrañado y luego fruncio el seño

Amy: wow…awww sonikku! Que considerado y lindo eres! –dijo abrazandolo y dándole besos en la mejilla, shadow se avergonzó de nuevo y cuando amy lo solto y tomo el plato con su cena favorita: _una ensalada cesar_, la probo y era exactamente como a ella le gustaba –y la preparaste como me encanta! Gracias! –dijo dándole otro beso en la mejilla

Shadow: d-de nada…nos disculpas un momento por favor?

Amy: claro! Estare viendo la televisión –dijo cerrando los ojos tiernamente para luego encender la T.V y empezar a comer, shadow jalo a Sonic fuera de la casa y cerro la puerta

Shadow: ¡¿que estas haciendo imbécil!? ¡¿tratas de quedar bien con ella y avergonzarme!?

Sonic: jeje…no, claro que no shadow…me e fijado que te sientes mal por el beso con ammes…

Shadow: te has fijado, o solo te acordaste de las millones de veces que te lo dije hoy

Sonic: ambas, y bueno, eres un…buen hermano…no quiero que tu relación con ammes se arruine, me has salvado con ella hoy y debo compensártelo

Shadow: entonces tu forma de hacerlo es extraña porque parece que solo quiere quedar bien, además ya lo hiciste al salvar mi relación con elise

Sonic: no te sientas mal, de acuerdo? Te hago otro favor entonces, no me debes nada, yo soy el que te debe a ti, asi que no te preocupes…

Shadow: bueno…gracias entonces

Sonic: no es nada, no te preocupes, además, yo gano aquí también –dijo sonriendo hasta que shadow lo golpeo en la cabeza –AH! ¡¿QUE TE PASA?!

Shadow: nada nada –dijo sarcásticamente –ya, entremos

Sonic: de acuerdo –entraron y allí seguía Amy con la mitad de la ensalada guardándola en un recipiente

Amy: oh, sonikku, gracias por la ensalada, pero había olvidado que ya habíamos cenado en nuestra cita jeje –dijo riendo con su típica mirada tierna –pero descuida, mañana me la comeré en el desayuno, esta realmente deliciosa!

Shadow: je, gracias y descuida –dijo copiando a Sonic en su típica pose, se estaba acostumbrando a esa pose (cosa que le molestaba) pero ya le salía perfecta

Amy: bien, oye, ya es un poco tarde ¿no quieres quedarte a dormir? Solo por hoy…-shadow dudo un poco al principio pero ya extrañaba estar allí con su hermana

Shadow: de acuerdo, me encantaría

Amy: ¡Si! –dijo mientras abrazaba a shadow –shady y tu no tendrán problemas ¿verdad?

Sonic: jaja, no, descuida, todo bien

Amy: ¡genial! Shady,¿puedes mostrarle la habitación de invitados? Porfiii…-dijo haciendo ojitos tiernos, shadow estaba acostumbrado a esa cara, pero Sonic no, se sonrojo al ver tal cara y volteo hacia otro lado

Sonic: d-de acuerdo, rose…-shadow fue junto a Sonic hacia arriba

Amy: subo en un momento!

Shadow: bien! Vamos faker, al parecer yo debo mostrarte donde es que dormiré…

Sonic: jaja, puedes dormir en tu habitación si quieres

Shadow: oh, claro que me gustaría pero rose dudaría y creería que se veria raro que tu "shadow" te ofrezcas a que duermas en** MI** cuarto, asi que no, dormiré en la habitación de invitados, es igual a las demás habitaciones

Sonic: oh de acuerdo –llegaron a la habitación y shadow abrió la puerta

Shadow: bien, aquí dormiré yo, ve abajo y apaga tu todas las luces y sube de nuevo junto a amy y despídete de ella con un beso en la frente, asi me acostumbre a darle las buenas noches

Sonic: …de acuerdo…-tono celoso –y si amy viene dale las buenas noches

Shadow: obvio que lo hare, no lo hago hace tres días faker –en su tono sexy de siempre (aunque ahora no tanto ya que se veia en el cuerpo de Sonic) –ahora ve…

Sonic: de acuerdo… -y bajo las escaleras, apago todas las luces y vio a amy esperándolo para subir juntos las escaleras, cuando subieron, el antes de entrar a su respectiva habitación le dio un beso en la frente –buenas noches rose…-

Amy: buenas noches, shady –dijo tranquilamente, el entro a su cuarto como si nada y se recostó en su cama

Sonic: aahhh! Pero que dia tan agotador! Gracias al cielo que le conseguí vacaciones a shadow o sino no iria a trabajar mañana… -y callo profundamente dormido, amy se dirigía a su habitación y vio a "Sonic" salir del baño

Amy: oh, buenas noches, sonikku! –dijo sonrojada con una carita tierna, shadow la vio y sonrio

Shadow: buenas noches, ammes –dijo y le dio un abrazo, ella le dio un beso fugaz en los labios haciendo que shadow se vuelva a sonrojar

Amy: adiós, sonikku –dijo tiernamente y se fue a su habitación –descansa!

Shadow: igual…-dijo mientras entraba a su habitación –ahh…debo tratar de soportarlo…solamente por ella… -dijo acostándose en su cama y se cubrió con su cubertor –ahhh…buenas noches maria… -y quedo dormido profundamente

* * *

**_hola! bueno gente, tengo sueñooo GOSH! mas que me tarde un pinche mundo en editarlo! pero bueno, no me gusta dejarlos con intriga (bueno, si, pero no cuando ya me toca subir xD)_**

**_bueno, solo diganme si les a gustado, me gusta saber sus opiniones! si hay algun error informenme y lo arreglare, espero que les haya gustado!_**

**_dejen reviews!_**


	12. descubiertos

_**YAY! ESTA LLOVIENDO! SIIII!**_

_**que llueva! que llueva! la virgen de la cueva! los pajaritos cantan! las nubes se...rebalsan...macarron...a la una sale el sol...pinocho aja si, no me la puedo -¬- (?**_

_**QUIERO NUTELLA! ya se me avabo el botezote que tenia en mi casa TT-TT**_

_**buuaaaano! aqui esta el otro capitulo aja si de mi historia, ya saben, sonic y sus amigotes sexys (pero no mas que shadow) son de SEGA, ahora si, gozen!**_

* * *

Al dia siguiente, shadow despertó, recordó que habia dormido en casa de Amy, se emociono al recordar que ella era quien hacia el desayuno, se levanto de su cama y fue hacia el baño a darse una ducha con agua fría, asi la deseaba el ya que el verano estaba empezando y hacia mucho calor.

Al salir se puso los zapatos de Sonic y se dirigio a la puerta del cuarto, cuando estaba afuera y cerro la puerta, vio a Amy saliendo de la ducho con una toalla que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, Shadow ya la habia visto antes asi, puesto que vivian juntos ya desde hace mucho (no lo mal piensen, shadow tiene pudor y es respetuoso…ahhhh…Shadow! *¬*) por eso no se sonrojo ni nada, pero Amy si, no mas salio del baño "Sonic" la vio y se sonrojo al instante, no mas shadow la vio se dio la vuelta al instante, es lo que siempre hacia, ya que ni a el le gustaba verla por tenerle respeto y ni a ella le gustaba que la vieran, por ser una chica, incluso si es Shadow, aun asi le da vergüenza.

Amy vio que "su novio" se dio vuelta al instante, por lo que le causo ternura y mucha satisfacción al ver lo "respetuoso que es el", se sonrojo un poco y lo vio aun de espaldas esperando a escuchar el sonido de la puerta del cuarto de ella cerrarse para poder darse la vuelta y bajar las escaleras (el cuarto de amy es al lado de estas) al no escuchar el sonido giro un poco su cabeza para ver que hacia ella y para su mala suerte, se topo con un beso en la mejilla de parte de ella, aun fajada con la toalla muy floja. Se sonrojo al sentir que ella le besaba su mejilla en esa condición, no le agrado para nada, aun sentía esa sensación del beso pasado y la culpa le empezaba a carcomer de nuevo. Amy abrió sus ojos un poco y lo miro de manera seductora, cosa que hizo que Shadow se sintiera incomodo

Amy: …que lindo es de tu parte tener esa clase de respeto conmigo…Sonikku…-dijo de una manera sensual y seductora, Shadow trago saliva sin mover un solo dedo, Amy se acerco un poco mas al rostro de este y el lo alejaba un poco mas, Amy solto una pequeña risilla, porque según ella, esa reacción fue por nerviosismo por haberla visto asi, puso una cara tierna y divertida y lo miro a los ojos

Amy: jajaja…de acuerdo cariño –dijo con su misma mirada tierna –no te preocupes, estoy jugando, quería ver tu reacción –dijo separándose de el y soltando risillas divertidas…para ellas…porque para Shadow eso significaba más cosas, ahora tenia mas deseos de regresar a su cuerpo. Amy se fue hacia su cuarto con un leve sonrojo y una risita tierna, cerro la puerta y Shadow se quedo inmóvil allí en ese mismo lugar un momento mas, Sonic salio de su cuarto y vio a Shadow allí con una mirada extraña y muy rojo

Sonic: vaya vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, al parecer si tienes sentimientos para poner ese rostro jajaja! –dijo burlándose de el, pero al ver que el no hacia nada, se alerto porque eso significaba que Amy estuvo aquí –¡¿QUE HICIERON TU Y AMY!?

Amy: hay shady, tranquilo que no me a hecho nada… -dijo Amy saliendo de su cuarto ya vestida, usaba un top de color rojo con tirantes blancos, una falda que le quedaba suelta por debajo de color blanco y le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas con unas zapatillas rojas, su cabello estaba suelto como siempre solo que ahora le llega un poco debajo de los hombros con su típico liston rojo en el cabello. Amy habia visto que "Sonic" seguía sonrojado en el mismo lugar por lo que creyó que "Shadow" lo habia visto asi y lo regañaba como "deber de hermano mayor" sobreprotegiéndola. Aunque en realidad era un ataque de celos por parte de su novio hacia su hermano.

Sonic: ¡¿segura?! –dijo aun celoso y dudando

Amy: si hermanito, descuida, todo bien –dijo pasando a su lado con una sonrisa tierna sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a los dos –buenos días –dijo para bajar las escaleras e ir a hacer el desayuno Sonic y Shadow: buenos días…-dijeron al mismo tiempo, cuando vieron que ella ya estaba abajo solo se quedaron viendo con mucho odio

Sonic: ¿Qué-hicieron? –pregunto con una mirada seria

Shadow: ¡na-da! –dijo ya harto –solamente la vi despues de que salio de bañarse, venia tapada con su toalla, ya la habia visto antes asi, no es nada faker –dijo harto de que le preguntara tanto

Sonic: ¡¿y si tanta es la costumbre entonces porque el sonrojo?!

Shadow: porque se acerco a mi "seductoramente" –dijo tranquilo mientras Sonic se ponía rojo de la ira –y luego se alejo diciendo que estaba jugando conmigo, eso es algo que no me agrado para nada, por eso me puse asi

Sonic: jummm….de acuerdo… -dijo un poco molesto aun Shadow: ¡aunque me alegra que haya sido a mi y no a ti, faker!

Sonic: ¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?!

Shadow: ¡QUE PREFIERO QUE HAYA HECHO ESO CONMIGO ANTES QUE CONTIGO DEPRADADO PERVERTIDO CARA DE GAY!

Sonic: ¿¡OSEA QUE TE GUSTO!?

Shadow: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! –Suspiro para tranquilizarse un poco –es solo que…no quiero que nadie la toque… -dijo en un tono triste, Sonic se sorprendió

Sonic: ¿q-que quieres decir con eso?

Shadow: que…sé que no es mi hermana biológica, ni tampoco tenemos razón alguna para comportarnos de tal forma si no éramos así antes…pero, aun así, la quiero mucho, no quiero que le hagan daño… -Sonic se conmovió al escuchar eso, se acercó a Shadow y le tomo un hombro dedicándole una sonrisa tierna

Sonic: escucha, ammes es alguien muy importante en mi vida, y puedes confiar…que jamás le hare daño… ¿de acuerdo Shady? –dijo lo último en un tono algo burlón, Shadow solo dio una pequeña sonrisa de lado y lo miro

Shadow: gracias…faker… -dijo mientras Sonic le devolvía la sonrisa –pero en serio, no la toques, ¡si me doy cuenta que algo pasa antes de dos años de matrimonio te mato! –a Sonic le salio una gotita en la sien estilo anime y luego rio nerviosamente

Sonic: jejeje… ¡que gracioso eres Shadow! –dijo dándole un pequeño empujoncito pero este permaneció en su forma seria y entonces quedo quieto de nuevo pero dio su típica sonrisa relajada –jaja, descuida Shadow, no pasara nada, yo la cuido. –dijo dulcemente, Shadow asintió con su cabeza y Sonic quito la mano de su hombro –vamos abajo, Amy prepara los mejores desayunos del mundo! –dijo riendo

Shadow: si, ya lo se –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, ambos voltearon hacia las escaleras y sus sonrisas desaparecieron al ver a Amy parada justo delante de ellos con su delantal puesto, seguramente iría a decirles que el desayuno estaba listo, Sonic y Shadow palidecieron

Sonic: ¿c-cuanto tiempo has e-estado allí…? –dijo nervioso en el cuerpo de Shadow

Amy: (con brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante) lo suficiente para saberlo todo…lo sabia…no era un sueño… ¿o si? **_¡¿SO-NIC?!_ **–dijo dirigiéndose a este en el cuerpo de Shadow, ambos, callaron de inmediato al ver como Amy se dirigía a su cuarto y azotaba la puerta, se pudo escuchar como le ponía llave al cerrojo, ambos chicos gritaban su nombre pidiendo que saliera paro ella no respondia.

* * *

**_QUIERO NUTELLA BITCH! (no les digo a ustedes xD)_**

**_waaa! esta lloviendo superfuerte ahorita en mi casa! ash! me cae mal xD pero bueno, que se le puede hacer? ^-^_**

**_espero que les halla gustado, diganme que les parecio, nos vemos en la otra gente!_**

**_dejen reviews!_**


	13. discusiones

**_bien, aqui esta otro capitulo de mi historia, se que es algo corto y me tendran que disculpar por eso pero prometo que el proximo lo hare un poco mas largo_**

**_bien, sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA, ahora si, disfruten!_**

* * *

**_AMY'S POV_ **

Cuando Sali del cuarto despues de cambiarme, encontré a Sonic y a Shadow discutiendo, me acerque a ellos y les grite que dejaran de pelear, cuando lo hicieron, suspire y les di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno dándoles los buenos días. Luego me dirigi a la cocina a prepararles el desayuno, ¡conozco muy bien a mis muchachos! Asi que les preparare mis famosos hotcakes, Shadow me dice siempre que se los preparo que son deliciosos y que nadie me puede superar en eso, jeje, es tan tierno, espero que a mi Sonikku les gusten! Cuando termine de prepararlos y servirlos, me fije que los chicos aun no habían bajado y ya se estaban tardando un poco, suspire pues crei que estarían peleándose de nuevo, subi las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido para no interrumpir lo que sea que estaban haciendo, al llegar, mientras subia escuchaba como discutían, asi que suspire mientras pensaba que les diría esta vez para que se llevaran mejor. Pero al terminar de subir, las palabras sonaban mas claras, y pude comprender de que se trataba la pelea, era sobre mi…y un problema entre ellos que ahora entiendo perfectamente

Sonic: ¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?!

Shadow: ¡QUE PREFIERO QUE HAYA HECHO ESO CONMIGO ANTES QUE CONTIGO DEPRADADO PERVERTIDO CARA DE GAY!

Sonic: ¿¡OSEA QUE TE GUSTO!?

Shadow: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! –Suspiro–es solo que…no quiero que nadie la toque… - ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Porque Sonic diría algo asi? digo, entiendo que sea mi novio y se preocupe pero…

Sonic: ¿q-que quieres decir con eso?

Shadow: que…sé que no es mi hermana biológica, ni tampoco tenemos razón alguna para comportarnos de tal forma si no éramos así antes…pero, aun así, la quiero mucho, no quiero que le hagan daño… -¡¿Q-QUE?! ¡¿SONIC ESTA DICIENDO ESAS PALABRAS?! ¡¿COMO QUE ES MI HERMANO?!

Sonic: escucha, ammes es alguien muy importante en mi vida, y puedes confiar…que jamás le hare daño… ¿de acuerdo Shady? – ah…ah…Shadow le acaba de decir a Sonic… ¿Shady? sera que…Sonic y Shadow…

Shadow: gracias…faker… pero en serio, no la toques, ¡si me doy cuenta que algo pasa antes de dos años de matrimonio te mato! – ¡¿HAN CAMBIADO DE CUERPOS?! ¡¿Y NO ME LO HAN DICHO?!

Sonic: jejeje… ¡que gracioso eres Shadow! –dijo dándole un pequeño empujoncito pero este permaneció en su forma seria y entonces quedo quieto de nuevo pero dio su típica sonrisa relajada –jaja, descuida Shadow, no pasara nada, yo la cuido. –esto…me conmovería demasiado…de no ser porque me han mentido…–vamos abajo, Amy prepara los mejores desayunos del mundo!

Shadow: si, ya lo se –dijo Sonic…o bueno…Shadow…en el cuerpo de Sonic….se dieron vuelta y me quedaron viendo, yo cruce mis brazos y los mire con reproche, estoy realmente enojada con ambos

Sonic: ¿c-cuanto tiempo has e-estado allí…? –dijo quien creo que es Sonic, en ese instante, recordé aquel "sueño" donde Shadow y Sonic estaban en el cuerpo del otro…al parecer no fue un sueño y cuando desperté ambos me dijeron que lo era

Amy: lo suficiente para saberlo todo…lo sabia…no era un sueño… ¿o si? ¡¿SO-NIC?! –dije dirigiéndome al cuerpo de Shadow, no me respondieron y ambos estaban nerviosos, esa fue la respuesta a mi pregunta, ambos cambiaron de cuerpos, no lo soporte mas, los dos chicos mas importantes para mi…mi hermano mayor…y mi novio…ocultaban algo realmente grande que tiene que ver MUCHISIMO conmigo… ¡Y NO ME LO DIJERON! No resistí más y Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, la cerré con un portazo y rápidamente le puse llave. Me deslize por la puerta y me quede llorando allí, ¡como es eso posible! Millones de millones de cosas pasaron en mi cabeza, en estos días, elise y yo hemos estado saliendo con los chicos diferentes ¡con razón se comportaban tan extraños!

Shadow: ¡HERMANITA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA, DEJAME EXPLICARTELO! –grito Shadow al borde del llanto (asi es, si se trata de su hermanita, eso es posible) muy arrepentido de no decirles todo desde el principio, si Amy se puso asi, ¿Cómo se pondrá elise?

Amy: (Desde dentro del cuarto) ¡T-TU NO ERES MI HERMANO! ¡M-ME BESAST-TE! –grite con todas mis fuerzas…me dolio decir esas palabras…amo muchísimo a esos dos chicos, y decirle eso al chico que me apoyo con todo, incluso cuando me sentía mal por quien ahora es mi novio, al que considere mi hermano…ahh…ya no puedo verlo de la misma manera…me beso…y lo peor de todo es que recuerdo…que cuando me dio aquel beso antes de la cita…el parecía estar disgustado…e hice caso omiso…

**_FIN DE AMY POV _**

Shadow había quedado en shock con las palabras que Amy había dicho, ya… ¿no sera mas su hermano? Bajo la mirada, Sonic lo miro con tristeza, iba a tocarle el hombro hasta que vio que Shadow se aparto de inmediato y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, y no a la de invitados, si no a SU habitación, Sonic lo miro con un rostro triste y preocupado luego bajo su rostro y siguió golpeando la puerta

Sonic: ¡AMMES! ¡POR FAVOR, TE LO IMPLORO! ¡TE NECESITO!

Amy: ¡AAAAAGH! –grito con todas sus fuerzas y con el rostro mojado de lagrimas, no lo soporto mas, corrió hacia la ventana y bajo por un árbol que estaba frente a esta justo por una rama, bajo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta Shadow salio de su habitación con maletas en mano y caminaba con la mirada muy gacha, Sonic lo miraba y se preocupo mucho por eso

Sonic: ¡¿PERO QUE HACES CON ESO!?

Shadow: me voy…si rose no me quiere mas…no tengo razones para seguir aquí… -dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

Sonic: ¡amigo, no te vallas! ¡necesitamos resolver esto!

Shadow: si…pero no mas aquí… -dijo empezando a bajar las escaleras

Sonic: ¡no! ¡Hay que hacerlo ahora! Ve con Tails de nuevo, viviras con nosotros si no sigues aqui, pero debemos arreglar esto, no te vallas en este momento, ¡debemos hablar con ammes! -Shadow solo bajo las maletas con una mirada fría y se acerco a la puerta para darle una patada fuerte derribándola, ambos entraron inspeccionando pero no habían rastros de Amy, Shadow se acerco a la ventana y esta seguía abierta

Shadow: ¡genial! ¡rose a escapado

! Sonic: ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Si estamos en la segunda planta!

Shadow: bajo por este árbol, siempre lo hace cuando esta molesta…

Sonic: ¡entonces vamos a buscarla!

Shadow: no…debemos dejarla un momento a solas…la conozco y no hay que molestarla cuando esta asi…

Sonic: ahhh…de acuerdo…vamos a casa entonces…-dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro, Shadow no dijo nada, solo tomo sus maletas y bajo con la mirada gacha, Sonic se entristecio por esto…cuando salieron de la casa, Shadow dijo que haría algo mas antes de irse y Sonic dijo que lo esperaría afuera Shadow entro a lo que ahora ya no es su hogar, fue a la cocina y recordó todas esas veces en las que jugaban juntos como hermanos mientras cocinaban o lavaban los platos, suspiro con tristeza, fue a la sala y puso una cajita de cristal sobre una mesita con una nota doblada y las llaves que el tenia de la casa. Luego tomo una foto donde estaban Amy junto con el como hermanos, luego salio de la casa cerrando la puerta

Sonic: ¿ya? –shadow solo asintió y tomo sus maletas, asi, ambos salieron disparados dejando dos estelas de luz, una azul eléctrico y otra color rojo muy profundo.

* * *

**_¡POESHITO SHADOW! ¡Y MAS QUE CON LO SEXY QUE ES! TT-TT (xD jeje, siempre lo mismo xD)_**

**_bien gente, diganme que les parecio, espero que les haya gustado ^^_**

**_en serio aprecio todo su apoyo y sus comentarios, me alegro muchisimo de que les gusten mis historias, asi que espero y mi esfuerzo lo recompense :3_**

**_gracias por leer, dejen reviews!_**


	14. aprendiendo del otro PARTE 2

**_hola gente! igual que en el cap anterior de amor sangriento, me disculpo por haberme tardado, pues tuve unos problemas con mi computadora pero prometo tratar de no volver a tardar igual que como lo hice_**

**_sonic y sus personajes son de SEGA, ALICE The Hedgehog me pertenece_**

**_por favor, a los que aun no han leido mi aviso, les recuerdo que le e cambiado el nombre de Elise a Alice, porque no queria que la confundieran con la princesa aquella, si aun no han leido mi aviso leanlo por favor, ahora si, disfruten_**

* * *

Amy corría todo lo que podía, sus piernas ya le dolían, llevaba ya varios minutos corriendo y no quería detenerse aún, aunque sus piernas mataban por un descanso, ella no se detenia, pasaron unos minutos hasta llegar a Station Square, ya allí, solo se detuvo en un parque y se sento en una banca, sus piernas temblaban de dolor pero a ella no le importaba, se quedo allí llorando cubriendo su cara con ambas manos hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, levanto poco a poco su mirada mostrando sus hermosísimos ojos color jade llenos de lagrimas y su cara roja de tanto llorar, se veía realmente tierna y hermosa, pero eso no importaba ahora, al ver bien de quien se trataba, no pudo evitar sentirse mal y se lanzó a abrazar a Alice, quien fue quien toco su hombro. Esta se extraño por la actitud de su amiga, pero supo comprender que no se sentía bien asi que dejo que se desahogara en su hombro. Cuando Amy empezó a calmarse un poco la miro a los ojos con una mirada muy triste, Alice la miro con una mirada dulce dando a entender que no estaba sola. Amy se sintió mal pues esto también la involucraba a ella también, se preguntaba como terminaría todo esto, si seguirán juntos…o no…

Alice: bien… ¿ya estas mejor? –dijo en un tono dulce, Amy solo asintió –bien…ahora, ¿me contaras que te sucede? –Amy bajo la mirada, no quería que Alice

* * *

supiera esto pero tenia que hacerlo…

Amy: Alice…hay algo que debes saber…sobre los chicos…

Shadow y Sonic llegaron a casa de tails, al entrar, Shadow subio las escaleras y fue directamente a la habitación en la que había dormido últimamente, Sonic solo lo siguió con la mirada y luego se tumbo en el sofá con una mirada perdida, tails lo noto y se acerco a su amigo.

Tails: ammm… ¿Sonic verdad? –dijo sentándose al lado del cuerpo de Shadow, este solo asintió lentamente sin dejar de ver al vacio -¿Qué es lo que a pasado? ¿Por qué están ambos aquí? –sonic solo lo volteo a ver, tenia lagrimas amenazando con salir, tails de inmediato puso una mirada preocupada, iba a decir algo pero este se lanzo a abrazarlo

Sonic: ¡T-TAILS! ¡amy…AMY LO S-SABE…! –tails quedo atonito ante esto, no sabia que decir –y lo peor…es que Shadow y yo besamos a la chica del otro…por que ambas querían terminar con nosotros porque creían que no las queríamos mas y…seguramente ahora si lo harán…-dijo mientras un par de lagrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla derecha.

Tails: wow…sonic… -dijo al ver que su amigo en serio se rendia ante una chica

* * *

Shadow estaba en el cuarto de Sonic, o mejor dicho para el, el faker, solo miraba a su alrededor con suma atención, al lado de su cama había un cuadro de Amy junto a el, vaya que se sentía terrible, perdió a su hermana menor…y posiblemente perderá a su novia… Se levanto se la cama y se encamino hacia el closet, lo abrió y vio que estaba algo desordenado, no tenia animos ni de insultar al faker, asi que mejor se puso a ver que encontraba de interesante allí, encontró un pequeño álbum de fotos, se veía algo viejo pero no le importo, lo tomo, cerro el closet y se sento en la cama para empezar a hojearlo, en ese pequeño libro, encontró la vida entera de Sonic, muchas fotos a un lado tenían pequeños párrafos y fechas, las primeras eran de sonic de bebe en medio de dos erizos mas, una era niña por lo que se veía, era de color rosa muy fuerte con un pequeño mechón de cabello rosa aun lado y sus ojos eran verde esmeralda como los de Sonic, el otro era verde con mechones de pelo algo largos al frente y sus ojos eran azules, por un segundo pensó que podría ser scourge pero descarto esa idea inmediatamente ya que a un lado de la foto decia que eran los hermanos de Sonic y decía:

_ "Sonia, Manic y Sonic"_

Shadow sabia que Sonic tenia hermanos pero jamas los había visto, en otra foto había una erizo de cabello morado oscuro muy largo y su pelaje era color lila, esta tenia en brazos a Sonic asi que supuso que era su madre, en otra foto aparecían todos ya grandes sentados cada uno en un trono y en medio un gran torno un poco mas grande que los tres de su alrededor donde estaba esa erizo color lila, todos llevaban coronas y tenían capas color rojo, por alguna razón no habían fotos de su madre con sus hijos a lo largo que estos crecían, solo de cuando eran bebes hasta cuando todos tenían unos 10 años. Shadow se extraño por eso, además, _¿Qué hacia Sonic en un trono con corona? ¿Acaso era el de la familia real? _

Eso es algo que lo tomo por sorpresa, pues el no tenia idea, y al parecer no todos lo saben tampoco, también habían fotos de el con sus hermanos, cada uno tenia un instrumento, Sonic una guitarra eléctrica, la chica rosado oscuro un teclado y el chico verde estaba en la batería.

Decidio adelantar unas cuantas paginas que contenían lo mismo hasta que una le llamo la atención, Sonic se encontraba con una ardilla que reconoció al instante–sally…- murmuro con fastidio y desdén en su voz, como odiaba esa chica, porque a parte de caprichosa y egoísta, es muy ambiciosa y presumida además de creerse la gran cosa, recuerda que ella intento enamorarlo tratando de "seducirlo" con lo según ella creía ser "sexy" cosa que para la vista de casi todos, no era cierta, Sally gusto de Shadow por un corto tiempo ya que para Sally el es "totalmente sensual y deseable" mencionaba siempre mordiéndose el labio inferior

_"el peor error de mi vida xD aún no puedo creer que mi primer beso allá sido con esa…chica…no entiendo como pude ser pareja de esa chica, ahora veo lo ciego que era, el haberme fijado en alguien como Sally cuando…la tenia…a ella…" _

Al lado de esa foto aparecia Amy, solo que se veía mas pequeña, tenia un vestidito de falda naranja, camisa verde y unos tenis morados y sus puas eran hacia atrás, se enternecio al ver a su hermanita asi de pequeña y tierna, no pudo evitar soltar una risilla al ver una foto donde Sonic estaba muy herido con muchísimas vendas siendo atendido por Amy, claro que lo que le causo gracia fue ver a Sonic herido (xD) Siguio mas adelante viendo muchas imágenes donde el ya aparecia, en fiestas, en fotos grupales, en peleas, competencias, con Alice y Amy, etc.

Shadow estaba a punto de cerrar el álbum cuando una ultima foto le llamo la atención, estaba Amy en medio de Sonic y el, los tres sonreían, y al lado de esta un párrafo

_"tal vez el y yo actuemos como rivales…" _mientras había un dibujo mal hecho de shadow, Amy y el al estilo de "dibujos de palito"_pero…je, creo que ella es la que siempre nos mantendrá unidos en cierta forma, me gusta mucho llevarme con el, y se me hace divertido fastidiarlo xD pero, yo se que algún dia, aprenderé muchísimo de el ;)"_

Shadow se quedo sorprendido por lo que acababa de leer, no podía creer que Sonic pensara eso de el, entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa de lado mientras cerraba el álbum y lo regresaba a su lugar, luego de eso, cerro los ojos sin borrar esa sonrisa y luego decidido, bajo las escaleras mientras se decía a si mismo

_Vaya que aprendiste de mi faker…y al parecer…yo aprendi de ti…_

* * *

Alice estaba atónita, no podía creer eso que acababa de escuchar, Amy le acababa de decir que Sonic y Shadow habían cambiado de cuerpos y que aun asi las besaron, se sintió mal por un momento, pero luego cerro los ojos decidida, tomo a Amy y la cargo en su espalda para luego empezar a patinar hacia la casa de Amy

Amy: ¿A dónde nos dirigimos Alice?

Alice: ¡necesito respuestas!

* * *

**_bien gente preciosa, espero que les haya gustado, se que es algo corto pero estoy a falta de tiempo asi que el otro sera mas largo ^^_**

**_hey! creyeron que habia olvidado que habia un capitulo llamado "aprendiendo del otro PARTE 1"? jajaja, bueno, pues AL FIN esta aqui la parte dos xD es que ya tenia planeado hacer un cap donde Shadow aprendia de Sonic, pero aun no llegaba el momento, en el proximo capitulo saldra mas sobre lo que pasara, creo que el final ya esta cerca TT-TT lo lamento_**

**_bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews!_**


	15. decision

**_hola! bueno, no se que hablar, asi q espero q les guste xD_**

**_sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA, ahora si gozen_**

* * *

Amy iba en la espalda de Alice camino a su propia casa

Amy: ¡no sirve de nada Alice! Pelee con ambos y creo que ya no están en casa

Alice: ¿pero y si decidieron esperarte?

Amy: no lo creo…a Shadow le…le dije algo que… que…-Amy empezó a llorar en el hombro de Alice, esta solo miro de reojo Amy y luego puso su cara hacia el frente muy preocupada, llegaron a la casa de Amy, las luces estaban apagadas y la puerta cerrada, Amy saco sus llaves de sus bolsillos ya que siempre las cargaba, abrió lentamente la puerta asomándose para ver si encontraba algo pero no había nadie, entraron a la casa ambas con miradas preocupadas Amy: ¡chicos! ¡¿estan aquí?! –gritaba por la casa para ver si había alguien, subio las escaleras sin dejar de llamarlos mientras Alice se quedaba abajo con la misma mirada, busco con la mirada cualquier cosa hasta que su vista se poso en una mesita al lado del sofá, vio una cajita de cristal cerrada con llave y cerrojo de oro y al lado una carta que decía: para Amy y Alice, iba a abrirla pero no era solo para ella, asi que decidio esperar a que Amy bajara para decirle, Amy empezó a bajar las escaleras con la misma mirada preocupada

Alice: ¿y?

Amy: no hay nadie…-dijo en un tono muy triste y con lagrimas a punto de salir –…y la habitación de Shadow…esta vacia…- dijo cubriéndose ambos ojos empezando a llorar –se fue…jamas debi…decirle eso… -dijo mientras Alice la abrazaba y ponía la cabeza de Amy en su pecho, esta la abrazo y siguió llorando hasta que Alice se sento en el sillón aun abrazándola

Alice: cariño…no llores… -dijo acarisiandole el cabello –ya veras que todo se arreglara pronto… -dijo con voz dulce, Amy solo siguió llorando aun mas fuerte en su pecho, después de un rato empezó a calmarse allí fue cuando Alice decidio hablar

Alice: …¿hermanita…? –dijo con voz dulce y calmada, Alice consideraba a Amy como su hermana menor al igual que Shadow, Amy solo levanto un poco la mirada pero sin dejar de abrazarla –creo que Shady te dejo una carta…no la lei porque dice que es para ambas y decidi esperarte... ¿quieres leerla, cariño…? –dijo en su tono dulce aun, Amy se separo lentamente y empezó a secarse las lagrimas para después asentir lentamente, Alice solo tomo la carta y la abrió, amas empezaron a leerla:

_"para los dos amores de mi vida: _

_Quiero que sepan que a ambas las quiero muchísimo y que si deciden odiarme a Sonic y a mi, respetare su decisión, reconozco el haber hecho algo que las hará sentir muy mal y que en este mismo momento pueden estar sintiéndose asi por mi causa, y sé que todo esto es mi culpa, lo lamento mucho en serio._

_ Hermanita, perdón, __Amy, lamento en serio haberte hecho mal, eso que hice me dejo muy mal y por eso siento que te he perdido, lo lamento tanto, porque al parecer si fue asi pero ya no te preocupes, ya no sere nada tuyo si asi lo deseas, y me e marchado de tu hogar, ya no sere una carga para ti._

_Alice, mi querida, lamento haberte sido…infiel…pero al parecer, nuestro destino no era estar juntos, porque no creo que sigas queriéndome después de esto, yo siempre te seguire amando, tu eres la primera forma de vida perfecta, no yo, ni siquiera soy el segundo, no soy nada, de nadie. Por favor, cuida de Amy, confio en ti, te amo. Las amo muchísimo a ambas, y es por su bien que me voy para dejar de hacerles mal, gracias por todo Rose, has sido una enorme diferencia en mi vida, siempre te querre como a mi hermanita, aunque tu seguramente ya no. _

_Gracias Alice, tu eres quien me ayudo a olvidarme de mi pasado y me ayudaste a recuperarlo al igual que Amy, recuerden, las amo muchísimo y jamas las olvidare. _

_Atte. Shadow The Hedgehog" _

Amy volteo a ver hacia Alice y se fijo que esta tenia una mirada indiferente pero con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, se preocupo y le dio un abrazo, esta se quedo de la misma forma sin mover ni un solo musculo, Amy miro hacia la mesita y se fijo que estaba la tan valiosa caja de cristal y oro de Shadow, la tomo y rápidamente subio las escaleras dejando a Elise muy desconcertada, cuando regreso vio hacia Alice y se sento a su lado, había ido a esconderla a su cuarto, pues aunque tengan esos problemas, ella quería que Shadow fuera la que se la entregara ya que eso era lo que el deseaba desde hace ya tiempo atrás, tomo la nota y se dirigio a la puerta

Alice: ¿A dónde vas?

Amy: vamos, tenemos que arreglar todo este desastre… -dijo haciendo un ademan para que ella lo siguiera y eso hizo, al salir, Alice volvió a cargarla y salieron directamente hacia el taller de Tails.

Alice: ¿estas segura que deseas verlos?

Amy: ¿tu no? –dijo decidida, Alice solo le sonrio y siguieron adelante

* * *

Shadow bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente con la misma pequeña sonrisa, se sento en el sofá, vio el reloj que estaba en una pared y se fijo que ya eran las 6:50 pm, resoplo con un poco de tristeza, seguramente las chicas ya lo odiaban, según el claro. Sonic estaba pasando por ahí cuando vio la cara de Shadow.

Sonic: tranquilo amigo, lo vamos a arreglar –dijo tocándole el hombro, este solo lo miro sin cambiar su expresión y volvió a bajar la mirada regresando a la nada

Tails: ¡chicos, les tengo muy buenas noticias! –dijo entrando a la sala limpiandoze las manos con un trapo ya que por lo que se veía, había estado trabajando

Sonic: ¿a si? ¿Qué es?

Tails: ¡he terminado la maquina para regresarlos a la normalidad! –Shadow de inmediato se puso de pie Shadow: ¡¿en serio!? –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, dando a demostrar que se moria por regresar a la normalidad T

ails: ¡asi es! –dijo muy feliz -¡síganme! –dijo haciendo una seña que lo siguieran, estos lo hicieron y llegaron al cuarto de la maquina, era una especie de caja metalica con dos tubos separados conectados a esta –entren uno a cada tubo –asi lo hicieron, tails empezó a teclear unos botones –bien, necesito que se queden absolutamente quietos y que estén pensando en volver a su cuerpo, nada mas! Desde…

Sonic: (sin moverse) bien…fue un placer estar en tu cuerpo amigo…

Tres…

Shadow: igualmente, faker…aprendi mucho de ti…

Dos…

Sonic: igualemente amigo…

Uno…

Shadow/Sonic: …por favor…funciona… -desearon con todo su corazón regresar a sus vidas anteriores

* * *

**_espero q les haya gustado! :D_**


	16. disculpas

**_hola gente! bueno, lamento el haber tardado unos...tres dias...pero la cosa es que aqui esta la continucion ^^_**

**_iba a subir primero el de sonic EXE pero como que...este urge mas xD asi que, aqui ta!_**

**_sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA, ahora si, disfruten!_**

* * *

Alice abrió de golpe la puerta del taller de Tails y Amy ya estaba a su lado, al entrar, vieron a Sonic y Shadow tirados en el suelo, ambas corrieron a abrazar a sus respectivos novios, pero a los que creyeron que eran verdad, ósea Alice al cuerpo de Sonic y Amy al cuerpo de Shadow

Tails: ¡c-chicas! –grito muy nervioso al verlas -¡¿q-que estan haciendo a-aquí?!

Alice: lo sabemos todo tails, no te preocupes… ¿y que paso aquí?

Tails: oh…bueno…construí esta maquina para poder regresarlos a la normalidad

Amy: ¿en serio? –dijo emocionada - ¿y como?

Tails: ellos tenían que entrar en esos tubos para regresarlos a la normalidad, pero despues de que entraron y la cuenta regresiva termino, apareció mucho humo y las compuertas se abrieron y cayeron al suelo

Amy: ¿y funciono? –pregunto con brillo en sus ojos esperanzada

Tails: pues…no lo se…tuvo que funcionar, pero aun no despiertan

Amy: ¿osea que este es Shadow en realidad y no Sonikku..? –tails asintió Alice y Amy solo se miraron y soltaron al que tenían y cambiaron de puestos, ambos chicos empezaban a despertar sobándose la cabeza, el primero en hacerlo fue el cuerpo de Sonic

Amy: ¿soni-kku…? –pregunto con un leve sonrojo y los ojos brillantes, este solo la miro y se sorprendio –¿eres tu mi amor? –dijo con voz dulce, este solo se miro las manos y las piernas y todo para despues dar una enorme sonrisa llena de emoción

Sonic: ¡TAILS ERES UN GENIO! –grito poniéndose de pie y abrazando a Amy -¡SI SI SI! –gritaba mientras Amy solo reia muy feliz siendo abrazada por su novio, el de verdad, Alice lo vio todo y solo quedo viendo como su novio empezaba a despertar lentamente

Shadow: ¿q-que…que paso? –dijo un poco desconcertado para despues recibir un largo y tierno beso en los labios por parte de Alice, este se sorprendio mucho por eso y se sonrojo, cuando Alice se separo lo miro a los ojos por un segundo y despues lo abrazo por el cuello

Alice: has regresado Shady…-le susurro al oído, Shadow dio la sonrisa mas grande que pudo haber dado en toda su vida y se levanto y abrazo a Alice por la cintura y la empezó a besar apasionadamente mientras los otros hacían lo mismo mientras tails solo quedaba viendo la escena con una gotita en la sien (xD JAJA! 4ever alone xD) cuando por fin se separaron Shadow y Sonic se acercaron a tails, Sonic lo abrazo mientras Shadow le acariciaba el cabello

Sonic: ¡muchas gracias hermanito!

Shadow: en serio…gracias… -dijo con una sonrisa honesta y gentil

Tails: no es nada amigos, ahora (en susurro) arreglen su problema con las chicas… ¿no piensan dejarlo asi cierto?

Shadow: claro que no… -dijo dirigiéndose hacia ambas chicas –vámonos, tenemos que hablar

Alice: si, debemos –dijo tomando del brazo a Amy saliendo del taller pero antes, ambas salieron corriendo hacia tails y lo abrazaron y le daban besos en las mejillas

Alice y Amy: ¡GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! –decian dándole besos y abrazándolo

Tails: (con una orejita abajo, un ojo cerrado y un leve sonrojo) si si si…no es nada, por favor, vayan con los chicos –dijo lo ultimo en tono algo agobiado por como lo trataban todos hoy –no se preocupen, me gusta ayudarlos, vayan –dijo con un gesto tierno, todos se despidieron del zorrito y empezaron a caminar fuera del taller, estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Sonic tomo la palabra parándose frente a las chicas

Sonic: escuchen…quisiera…mejor dicho…quisiéramos… -dijo jalando del brazo a Shadow y poniéndolo a su lado –disculparnos por todo lo que a pasado en estos días… -dijo en un tono de tristeza y timidez, las chicas se voltearon a ver

Shadow: también…que ya saben de lo que les dije en la nota y… -ambos chicos se sorprendieron al ver como las chicas los abrazaban

Amy: awww…no se torturen mas chicos…

Alice: por supuesto que los perdonamos –dijeron ambas en tonos dulces, los chicos sonrieron y las abrazaron

Shadow: ¡CHAOS CONTROL! –se escucho para despues todos aparecer en casa de Amy

Amy: Shadow… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Shadow: (se acerca hacia ella y le toma las manos) quiero que sepas…que despues de todo yo… -dijo con un tono de tristeza

Amy: no te preocupes…yo quiero disculparme por decirte eso, tu siempre seguirás siendo mi hermanito, siempre -dijo dándole un abrazo, Shadow sonrio y se lo devolvió, Amy le susurro en el oído –deberías darle ese regalo a Alice…no se lo e mostrado aun–Shadow la miro y sonrió

Shadow: ya vuelvo –dijo subiendo las escaleras, los otros solo asintieron y se sentaron

Alice: y…Sonic, ¿Qué se sintió estar en el cuerpo de tu rival? –dijo en un tono de burla, Amy solto una risilla y Sonic gruño

Sonic: fue la experiencia mas horrorosa que haya sentido en toda mi vida… -dijo para que las chicas rieran –quisiera saber…si nada cambiara en nuestra amistad por lo ocurrido en realidad

Alice: por supuesto que no Sonic, ya no te preocupes por eso

Sonic: oh, me alegro entonces –dijo dándole una sonrisa –¿y despues? ¿Shadow volverá a vivir aquí?

Amy: pues…no lo se… -dijo lo ultimo pensativa, en eso Shadow baja las escaleras con un cofre de cristal y cerrojo de oro, Alice al verlo lo reconocio

Alice: ¡hey! Ese es el cofre que estaba junto a la carta –dijo mirándolo para despues extrañarse al ver que Shadow se lo ponía en las piernas de ella -¿Qué haces Shadow? –dijo desconcertada

Shadow: (sentándose frente a ella) ¿tu siempre traes puesto un collar no es asi?

Alice: asi es, lo tengo desde siempre, creo que el profesor me lo dio, pero ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Shadow: tiene forma de una llave –dijo señalando el cerrojo –ábrela –dijo mostrándola, Alice solo saco su collar pero sin quitárselo y mostro el "dije" en forma de llave, lo puso sobre el cerrojo y le dio unas dos vueltas haciendo que la caja de cristal se abriera, al mirarlo bien, a Alice se le iluminaron los ojos

Alice: ¿e-es…? –dijo con los ojos muy brillantes y apunto de estallar en lagrimas

Shadow: el broche de maria…si… -dijo asintiendo, Alice no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla

Amy: …los dejaremos a solas… -dijo con una dulce voz para despues arrastrar a Sonic fuera de la casa

Shadow: es lo único que me quedaba de ella…cuando mi casa se incendio (fic. Que es el amor? Cap. 7) Amy lo logro rescatar…fue ahí cuando se inicio nuestra hermandad…ella tiene uno color negro y rojo que me representa y yo uno rosa que la representa en señal de hermandad…

Alice: awww…que bonito es eso! –dijo admirando las palabras de Shadow

Shadow: lo se…y yo, quiero que tengas esto, representa a Maria, asi, ella podrá estar con nosotros siempre

Alice: ¡me encanta cariño! ¡graciaas! –dijo lanzándose sobre el abrazandolo con lagrimas en los ojos

Shadow: no llores Alice… -le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello y se lo decía en tono suave

Alice: es…es hermoso…lo mejor que me han dado…la extraño mucho… -dijo sumergiendo su cara en el mechon blancon de Shadow

Shadow: lo se…yo también la extraño…pero ahora…te tengo a ti, y se que ella esta en un lugar mejor –dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Alice: lo se… -dijo empezando a calmarse

**_ CON_** _**SONIC Y AMY**_

Amy: y…entonces jaja –dijo riendo tiernamente –estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo –dijo con la misma mirada tierna mientras Sonic se sonrojaba –jaja, descuida cariño, ahora se porque actuaban tan raro jaja

Sonic: si, aunque debo admitir, que gracias a ti, ahora empezare a comer mas saludable, ¡amo tus desayunos! –dijo muy feliz, Amy sonrojo

Amy: jaja…gracias… -dijo sonrojada y un poco timida

Sonic: de nada, ames, y dime, Shadow se ira a vivir con Alice

Amy: es lo mas probable –dijo con un poco e tristeza mientras se sentaba en el césped junto con Sonic que se estaba estirando –para serte sincera, me hara falta, estare solo –dijo doblando sus piernas poniendo los codos en sus rodillas

Sonic: pues…creo que como ya se como es vivir contigo, quisiera mudarme contigo para empezar una fase nueva en nuestra relación –dijo tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados y sus dos brazos estirados tras su cabeza, Amy se incorporo rápidamente sonrojándose por lo que acababa de escuchar

Amy: ¿e-en s-serio…? –dijo rojísima, Sonic la volteo a ver sin cambiar su posición

Sonic: claro que si te molesta, no te obligare a nada –dijo con una mirada dulce hacia ella

Amy: oh…no, no, no! No me molesta en nada –dijo dando una sonrisa nerviosa sin quitarse el sonrojo

Sonic: entonces si? –dijo incorporándose tomándole las manos a su novia

Amy: c-claro –dijo muy feliz, sonic se sonrojo

Sonic: entonces…ya no estaras sola –dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un dulce beso en los labios

* * *

**_bien, con todo el dolor...les digo...que lamentablemente el siguiente capitulo...sera el ultimo..._**

**_no tengo tiempo...lo siento, me voy, adios!_**


	17. final de la historia

**_ely: snif...snif...hola...s-soy Ely the hedgehog y...hoy les traigo el...el capitulo...f...f-fi...final de...de m-mi...HISTORIA! BUAAAAAAAAAAA!_**

**_(sonatika) sony: (abrazandola) descuida...desahogate...tu por lo menos no te haces bolita..._**

**_ely: p-pero...crei que los finales te entristecian... snif..._**

**_sony: CLARO QUE SI! NO VEZ QUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO!? (llorando)_**

**_maria-chan-24: PORQUE SIEMPRE LAS COSAS BUENAS SE TIENEN QUE ACABAR!?_**

**_ely: LAMENTO SER TAN MALA PERSONA! BUAAAAA!_**

**_maria y sony: no digas esooo...BUAAAA!_**

**_ely, maria y sony: BUAAAAAAA! (llorando depresivamente abrazadas)_**

**_ely: ya ya ya...que los aburrimos...esta sera mi cuarta historia terminada, sin ustedes jamas hubiesemos llegado aqui...asi que espero que les guste, lamento la tardanza pero tuve que escribir la informacion de los chicos en mi perfil, por favor pasen a leerla despues, sonic y sus perosanejes son de SEGA, ahora si_**

**_ely, maria y sony: GOZEN! (buaaaa!)_**

* * *

Sonic: entonces, dos semanas despues de que regrese a mi sexy, musculoso y apuesto físico…

Shadow: si claro…

Sonic: ¡ENTONCES! Todo volvió a la normalidad, se diría que mi relación con Amy mejoro muchísimo

Shadow: exactamente lo mismo con Alice y yo

Sonic: exacto, me fui a vivir con Amy despues de las malditas amenazas y reglas del emo y el con Alice, todo iba muy bien, no pasaba nada malo y no tuvimos problemas, tuvimos vidas tranquilas y relajantes y durante mucho tiempo la pasamos muy bien.

Shadow: aprendi a convivir con Alice y ella conmigo muchísimo mejor, no tuvimos peleas frecuentes, solamente cuando eran cosas absurdas, pero como somos perfectos…

Sonic: ¬¬

Shadow: deja de mirarme asi faker! Ambos comprendíamos la situación y dejábamos de pelear

Sonic: nuestras vidas mejoraron muchísimo, mi hermanito por fin le pidió una cita a cream y el gruñon de knuckles por fin admitió sus sentimientos y se hizo pareja de rouge, claro que tienen sus problemas pero igual se aman

Shadow: quien lo diría… -dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de lado

Sonic: todo iba muy pero muy bien, cuatro años después, Shadow y Alice se casaron a los 22 años ambos

Shadow: y el faker y mi hermana se casaron un año después de que Alice y yo nos casáramos, el faker a los 22 años y Rose a los 21

Sonic: nuestras vidas mejoraron muchísimo, despues se casaron knuckles y rouge y a los años tails con cream.

Shadow: Tails hizo una colonia para que todos viviéramos cerca, nuestras casas estan justo a la par de la otra, Tails se construyo otro taller mucho mas moderno con la tecnolodia de la mas avanzada y queda cerca de Angel Island para que knuckles no deje su puesto…claro que ahora tiene su ayuda –dijo mirando a los niños a su alrededor. Dos de ellos rieron.

Sonic: a los años, empezaron nacer ustedes, y ahora que entienden y estan entrando a la adolescencia, crearon su grupo y nos ayudan a mi y al resto de sus padres a defender todo mobius! –exclamo con felicidad

Sonic y Shadow se encontraban sentados en el césped bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol sobre una pequeña colina, alrededor tenían a seis niños alrededor todos en edades de entre los 12 a 15 años, tres erizos, una zorrita, un equidna y una murciélago. Todos escuchaban con mucha atención la aventura que tuvieron los mayores en su adolescencia. (en mi perfil se explican todos y cada uno de ellos, pero como aun no lo han leido seguramente pondré al menos como son y lo demás lo leen luego ok?)

April : (hija de Sonic y Amy de 14 años, igual a su padre físicamente, amorosamente es como Amy pero lo demás como Sonic xD) ¿eso es todo papa? –dijo con una mirada dulce

Sonic: pues…no, no lo es todo, la historia no termina, ya que gracias a ustedes, siempre continua –dijo gentilmente hacia su hija

Shad: (hijo único del machote sensual de Shadow y Alice, igualito a su papa con pelaje entre negro un poco claro pero no gris con puas y ojos morados como los de su papa y el mechon en su pecho mas grande como el de silver, actitud de su madre pero algo serio) eso suena bien, no me imagino que haríamos si nos llegase pasar eso –dijo viendo hacia April, ellos se llevaban como Sonic y Shadow pero un poco ms… "cariñosamente"

April: jaja! Ni yo –dijo riendo como Sonic

Samy: (hermano menor de April de 13 años, igual a Amy con pelaje rosa palido y crema pero no tanto y un mechon de cabello azul palido en su cabeza, actitud de Amy, imbécil en el amor como Sonic, es cierto .-.) ¡ja! Daría todo por ver eso! –dijo en tono burlon

Rubi: (hija de knux y rouge, 13 años, una murciélago blanca con mechones rojos y ojos morados, idéntica a su madre con las joyas y fuerza de su padre) seria sensacional aunque daría un poco de miedo! Aunque…concuerdo contigo Sam… –dijo un poco burlona con mirada maliciosa

blash: (hermano mayor de rubi, 15 años, igualito en todo a knuckles pero con mechones blancos y actitud burlona de su madre) pues…por mi que pase lo que pase, estare con una cámara allí –dijo con ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados como su padre

Sonic: ja! No creo que lleguen a querer que les pase eso, aparte de incomodo, se siente feo

June: (hija única de cream y tails con 12 años, actitud de ambos padres con habilidades de su padre, zorrita color crema con mechones estilo californiano como los de cream) jaja, exactamente que sintieron ambos?–dijo con una linda sonrisa

Shadow: primero, nauseas al saber que estaba en el cuerpo del faker

Sonic: ¡JA-JA! –dijo sarcásticamente –puess…no fue bonito…pero tampoco tan feo…aprendi mucho de este animal por ese tiempo –dijo con ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa

Shadow: yo también aprendi mucho de ti pedazo de bestia mal formada –dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Sonic: jamas olvidare ese tiempo remedo de erizo –dijo elevendo su voz cada vez mas

Shadow: lo mismo digo pelota con patas… -dijo elevando su tono de voz cada vez mas

Sonic: jaja….te vas a arrepentir –dijo entre dientes con una vena en la sien

Shadow: de no haberte golpeado hace mucho…sep…lo hago –dijo para que el otro se lanzara sobre el y empezaran a golpearse como locos mientras los niños y April gritaban "tu puedes" o "no dejes que te gane" y las otras niñas solo les salían una gotita en la sien a cada una

Amy: ¡chicos! ¡Dejen de pelear y compórtense! –grito desde lejos con todos los amigos junto a ella: Alice, knuckles, rouge, tails y cream

Alice: ¡y traigan a los niños para aca para empezar el picnic! –grito mientras ponía el mantel junto con cream

Shadow y Sonic: si cariño… -dijeron al unisono viéndose entre ellos con miradas asesinas

Sonic: ¡esto no se queda aquí emo!

Shadow: ¡quiero ver que lo intentes, faker! –grito mientras guiaban a la siguiente generación del Sonic team hacia el picnic

SONIC y SHADOW

Sonic: jaja aun asi, despues de todo lo que pasamos y logramos salir de eso…

Shadow: todo valio la pena al final con nuestro presente

Sonic: aun despues de todos los problemas que pasamos

Shadow: y la forma en la que nos llevemos

Sonic y Shadow: es notorio que en nuestra "amienemistad" aprendemos siempre, uno del otro…

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**ely: si lo se, ya se lo que me van a decir...y estoy de acuerdo... ¡¿POR QUEEEE?!**_

_**sony: ¡¿PORQUE SE TUVO QUE ACABAR!?**_

_**maria: ¡¿Y AHORA QUE ESCUSA TENDRE PARA PODER TOMAR LA COMPU Y "LEER"?! DIMEEEEEE**_

_**ely: lo se lo se lo se...SOY UN MONSTRUO! ni yo misma puedo creer que se haya acabado y ASI! lo se lo se...es el final mas basura que hayan leido en su sexy vida...pero bueno...algo es algo xD**_

_**sony y maria: buenooo...**_

_**en serio les agradezco muchisimo que hayan estado conmigo hasta el final, agradezco que me hayan leido y que me hayan acompañado hasta el final, lo se, lo e dicho muchas veces, pero como es la verdad lo repetire, gracias a ustedes es que estoy siempre motivada para seguir escribiendo, es por eso que me alegro muchisimo por el mas corto review que me den, porque asi me emocionan y por eso al dia siguiente va el siguiente cap.**_

_**gracias a todos, por favor diganme que les parecio mi historia que saban que lo aprecio mucho, y como ya dije antes, la informacion de los hijos de los chicos estan en mi perfil, por favor leenla, que pronto habra una nueva historia.**_

_**gracias por todo, este es otro final feliz! dejen reviews y nos leemos en otra historia! :'D**_

_**ely, sony y maria: ADIOOOS! (abrazo grupal)**_


End file.
